


Tomaddin

by Jsounds



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Agrabah (Disney), Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, BDSM, Boys in Chains, Chains, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, Disguise, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Parody, Dungeon, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Tale Parody, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Genie - Freeform, Guards, Horny Teenagers, Hot Sex, Hypnotism, Incest, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Parody, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Recasting, Rewrite, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex, Sex Magic, Singing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When a street rat meets a prince and a genie, his life takes a dangerous turn!
Relationships: Chris Pratt/Ryan Reynolds, Harrison Osterfield/Chris Pratt, KJ Apa/Brad Simpson, Nick Jonas/Kj Apa, Nick Jonas/Tom Holland, Ryan Reynolds/Gavin Leatherwood, Tom Holland (Actor)/Ross Lynch/Brad Simpson, Tom Holland/Brad Simpson, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Brad Simpson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynolds and his parrot meets with a thief, Parowski before opening the Cave of Wonder...

A long time ago in the Middle East, was the beautiful city of Agrabah. A land where camels roamed, pulling caravans through the chaotic streets - but a place the people would all call home. Markets lined the streets selling every spice or satin shawls while the poor desperately try to haggle the price. It's a mystical land, with secrets yet to be discovered as we explore a road that can take us to good or to greed, darkness and fortune...

One night as the moon lit up the sand outside the grand city, there was the Sultan's Grand Vizier, Reynold. He was wearing long, flowing black robes over a deep red garment with bell sleeves, then a tight jet black shirt with long sleeves underneath. He also had a bright red, silk sash that's tied around his waist. He wears a very distinctive black headdress which has a very prominent, deep red gemstone and a crimson feather placed just above it. He held a gold, ruby eyed cobra-headed staff that he'd rarely be seen without. He was sitting on a camel, with his malicious sidekick on his shoulder - Gavin. He was a red parrot with a very snarky attitude. They were waiting to meet a thief, who they had trusted to retrieve the second half of a gold scarab beetle, which would be the key to their cruel plan. Eventually, the wait came to an end as a camel soon came trotting over with Antoni Parowski riding on top.  
"You're late." Reynolds growled as Parowski slipped off of the camel's back. He was wearing a lot of white and brown rags.  
"I ran into trouble." He claimed as Reynolds also gracefully dropped down.  
"Do you have it?" Reynolds snarled. Gavin's beady eyes watched as Parowski pulled the second half of the golden scarab beetle from a satchel on his camel. Reynolds went to snatch it, but Parowski smirked as he pulled it away.  
"Na-ah-uh... Let me see my treasure." But the thief didn't have a choice as Gavin flew off of Reynolds' shoulder and snatched the scarab in his yellow claws before flying back towards his master. But, in a surprising cloud of scarlet smoke, the parrot was replaced by a very sexy young man. He wore a red leather jacket over a shirtless body and a pair of tight, red boxer briefs. Gavin casually handed the scarab to the vizier.  
"Good boy, my dear Gavin." Reynolds smirked. "And don't worry, my dirty friend. You'll get your reward." He said before the eyes in his cobra staff lit up a bright red. The clothes on Parowski's body faded away in a dim crimson glow, along with the clothes on Reynolds' body. The thief's body was ripped, muscular and his defined lines were still visible in the moonlight. Between his legs was an impressive 8 inch, soft cock that dangled between his legs. Reynolds, on the other hand, had a bulky, muscular, wide body with muscles not quite as defined, but definitely visible. Under a wild set of pubes was a thick, semi hard 9 and a half inch cock.  
"What the fuck?" Parowski blurted out, looking down at himself in shock and confusion.  
"You may have noticed I was vague when I spoke about my reward." Reynolds said in a quiet tone.  
"Master loves his boys." Gavin smirked, still in his leather and the briefs which seemed to be tenting.  
"You tricked me!" Parowski gasped.  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, all the same." Reynolds muttered, dropping his staff and forcing himself onto the thief.

As much as he wanted to fight for his pride, Parowski found himself kissing back as Reynolds attacked his lips with his own.  
"Lookin' hot, master." Gavin smirked, rubbing his crotch as he watched the tongues battling it out. The bird-man came behind Parowski and began kissing his neck as his bulge pressed against the thief's round ass. Gavin's hands explored Parowski's ripped body until finally wrapping his fingers around the hardening cock. "Mmmmm master... I think he wants it." Gavin whispered into Parowski's ear.  
"Then he should get down on his knees..." Reynolds smirked, breaking off. Parowski wasn't gonna deny it, so he obeyed. His knees landed in the sand as he knelt between Reynolds and Gavin - looking up at their gorgeous, defined bodies that were lit up in the moonlight. "Taste your reward." Reynolds commanded, harshly gripping Parowski's hair and forcing his cock into the man's throat. He immediately choked as he felt the rod of meat start fucking his neck.  
"Looks like he doesn't take it like I can..." Gavin smirked, taking out his own 7 and a half inch, hard as rock cock.  
"Mmmmm nobody can, Gavin." Reynolds grunted as he held Parowski's head still, forcing him to gag. Tears began streaming down Parowski's cheeks but despite what it might look like, he was loving it. His hard cock throbbed as he drooled around the thick shaft, enjoying the feeling of being their bitch.  
"Can I have a go?" Gavin asked, slapping his cock on Parowski's cheek.  
"Of course." Reynolds said, pulling the cock out of Parowski's mouth. He barely had time to breathe before Gavin shoved his own meat into his mouth. Thankfully it wasn't as big, so Parowski felt like it was a bit of break, even if he did still gag every now and then as it abused his throat.  
"Fuck, that feels good..." Gavin groaned, thrusting his hips into the warm mouth.  
"I think he loves his reward now, doesn't he?" Reynolds smirked and Parowski nodded on Gavin's cock.  
"How do you always find these slutty thieves?" Gavin moaned.  
"It's Agrabah, Gavin. Everyone here is a slut." Reynolds reminded him. "Now get him in position for me."

Soon, Parowski was bending right over whilst bobbing his head up and down on Gavin's cock. Meanwhile, Reynolds was getting behind the thief's ass. He spat on his own cock before pressing it against his hole.  
"Please be gentle, usually I'm the one on to-ARRRRRGH!" Before Parowski could finish, Reynolds was already shoving his meat straight inside. "Oh fuckkkkk!" He cried, digging his nails into Gavin's hips.  
"I think he likes it." Gavin smirked before forcing his cock back into the man's mouth, making him gag on it.  
"Of course he does..." Reynolds growled, thrusting his hips back and forth, aggressively. Parowski moaned around Gavin's cock, feeling intense pain and pleasure.  
"Fuck, that feels so good..." Gavin grunted as the man choked on his dick, drooling around it.  
"He's nice and tight... Hasn't been fucked in a long time..." Reynolds groaned, pumping his cock in and out of the abused hole. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He muttered as his balls continued to slap against Reynolds' ass.  
"C-Can I see it?" Gavin asked.  
"Mmmm good idea..." Reynolds smirked. He soon pulled his meat back out of Parowski's ass so he could then spray his load directly onto his back. "Arrrghh fuck yeah! Mmmmm you little bitch..." Reynolds groaned.  
"Fuck that's hot!" Gavin grunted before pulling his cock out of Parowski's mouth and began jerking off hard and fast. Parowski opened his mouth, ready. "Oh fuck! Ohhhhh fuckkkkk..." Gavin moaned out before shooting his load all over Parowski's handsome face and his hair. When they were done, Reynolds and Gavin released their hold of the thief, and he fell to the sand, panting heavily. "That was fun." Gavin muttered, stepping over to Reynolds.  
"I thought you'd enjoy that." Reynolds smirked before they shared a passionate, hungry kiss. 

Parowski laid flat in the sand, exhausted, naked and covered in spunk. Reynolds and Gavin stepped over to the camel they rode in on, the master picking his staff on the way. He made the eyes glow before Reynolds' clothes materialised back onto his body, as well as Parowski's.  
"Pleasure doing business with you." Reynolds said, getting on his camel. Gavin returned to his parrot form in another puff of smoke, landing on his master's shoulder. Reynolds took out the two halves of the scarab, with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "It's finally time, Gavin..." Reynolds whispered before he connected the two pieces. The golden beetle glowed before flying from Reynolds' hands and in a very purposeful direction.  
"Follow it!" Gavin squawked as Reynolds made the camel chase after it. They rode across the sand dunes, being followed by Parowski until soon... The ground beneath them tumbled. A giant tiger's head, made from the desert's surface raised from the ground, towering over the King's Vizier and his parrot.  
"This is it... The Cave of Wonders..." Reynolds muttered. The mouth opened and inside a hot, yellow light glowed behind the tongue and sharp teeth made of sand.  
"Holy shit..." Parowski gasped, still trying to get cum out of his hair.  
"You want a better reward? I'll give you all the riches and gold you want if you go inside and retrieve me a lamp." Reynolds told the thief.  
"Just the lamp!" Gavin insisted.  
"As much as I'm loving the cum dripping down my thigh, I need real treasure. Money. Is that a guarantee?" Parowski questioned.  
"Of course." Reynolds nodded.  
"Then consider it done." Parowski smirked before pulling a dirty white handkerchief up to his eyes.  
"You think he's really gonna be able to do this?" Gavin whispered into Reynolds' ear as they watched the thief step towards the mouth.  
"We'll soon find out." Reynolds muttered in anticipation.  
"WHO DARE DESERVES MY SLUMBER?!" The Cave of Wonders growled.  
"I-It is I, Parowski!" The thief stammered.  
"KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH." The Cave of Wonders said, dramatically. The three of them exchanged the same, confused look.  
"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Reynolds barked. However, the moment Parowski stepped into the mouth, the giant tiger head roared so loud it was almost ear splitting. The mouth crashed down as Parowski screamed in horror, being swallowed up in the sand.  
"NOOO!!!" Reynolds yelled, throwing his arm over his face as sand blew over him and his parrot.  
"SEEK OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH." The voice said as the head disappeared into the ground with no trace of the thief. However, the two halves of the scarab laid in the sand, disconnected.  
"For fucks sake! Are we ever gonna get that fucking lamp?!" Gavin complained. "Just forget it! I can't afford to molt like this! It's stress, y'know that?" He said, shaking off feathers.  
"Patience, Gavin, patience. Parowski was obviously not worthy." Reynolds said, calmly, brushing the sand off his robes.  
"No shit!" Gavin spat.  
"Only one may enter..." Reynolds muttered. "We must find this one, this... Diamond in the rough..."


	2. One Jump Ahead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chase through the streets of Agrabah, Tomaddin meets up with his best friend and street monkey, Brad.

"Stop thief!" A guard yells the next morning in the streets of Agrabah. A young street urchin named Tomaddin - Tom for short - was desperately trying to steal a simple loaf of bread. As many of the men and women of Agrabah have noticed, Tom is very handsome for a street rat. With a muscular yet skinny body, broad shoulders and curly brown hair with deep chestnut eyes - it's hard not to stare. As a poor kid, his clothes are limited. He walked barefoot and wore just a sleeveless purple vest that showed off his abs in a way Tom was secretly proud of. He also wore a pair of extremely baggy, cream coloured pants with a few patches he had used to cover rips and holes. A red fez also sat on his head of curls - a signature look all the admirers loved. As mentioned, he was running away from the palace guards who were trying to stop him from stealing... again.   
"I'll have your head for a trophy, street rat!" One of the guards threatened, holding out a sword, stood on the other side of a rooftop. They wore turbans with yellow sashes, black armour and white royal pants.   
"All this just for a loaf of bread?" Tom sighed before leaping off the rooftop. He fell into a street of Agrabah, grabbing a washing line on the way so he could swing down, though he still ended up falling onto the ground in a thud. However, he still had his loaf of bread.   
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASY!" A guard yelled from the roof he came from.   
"I dunno, seemed pretty easy to me." Tom said, winking at a couple girls and boys nearby.  
"THERE HE IS! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Another Palace guard shouted, appearing at the other end of the street along with a couple others.   
"Oh fuck!" Tom muttered before starting his sprint. he burst into a spring, going down an alley, but was quickly greeted by another guard. Quickly taking a plank of wood off the floor, he used it to block the sword and while the attacker was caught off guard, Tom quickly climbed up a tower of barrels.   
"Can't you guys just appreciate I'm broke?!" Tom said, cockily before kicking the barrels down, making them run over the oncoming guards.   
"Riff raft!"   
"Street rat!" They yelled after Tom as he climbed some scaffolding.  
"It's just a little snack!" Tom insisted, standing on top of a teetering tower of construction.  
"Rip him open and take it back!" Another guard spat, trying to shake the wobbly structure Tom stood on. Tom quickly managed to jump off, swinging on a wooden beam before leaping through a window. It just so happened to be the Agrabah gay brothel - meaning it was filled with men Tom had met before. Rugs and beds were everywhere, along with some crazy sexy mechanisms.   
"You bottoming today, Tom, or are you running away from another crime?" Connor, one of Tom's regulars asked, completely naked and being sucked off by Tristan - another regular.  
"Unfortunately the latter... Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, I'll tell you all about it when I got the time!" Tom blurted out as he ran past the various people fucking, before jumping through another window and landing back down in the street.   
"THERE HE IS!" A guard yelled, appearing with some more friends down the end of the road. Tom ran and ran until more guards appeared in front of him.  
"Let's not be too hasty!" Tom tried, as they backed him up against a door.  
"Hey tasty." It opened, revealing an old flame of Tom's.  
"Oh... Hi Hemsworth." Tom said, seeing the huge, muscular, shirtless man.  
"Need a hand?" He asked.  
"Please!" So, Hemsworth picked Tom off the ground and threw him up so he could leap over the guards, doing flips in the air until he landed behind them, rolling into a run. After running past a couple more blocks, Tom found a large building with stairs circling the perimeter of it and quickly sprinted up the tower. Somehow the guards knew what he was doing because a couple of them cut him off halfway up, but not just before a window. Tom jumped through, running past an elderly couple fucking in the doggy position.  
"Never too old, I say!" Tom chuckled, grabbing a rug on the way. "Now all I gotta do is juuuump!" He said before jumping through the second window. He held the rug above his head and used it to glide downwards into an alleyway, officially losing the guards.

"Hey Brad." Tom panted, seeing his best friend sat back against a wall in an alley, patiently. He also wore a sleeveless, maroon vest, a purple fez and a pair of dark brown shorts. He had long, curly hair too, though it was a bit thicker and darker than Tom's.   
"Hey... Took you long enough." He chuckled. Tom and Brad have been stealing food off the streets for as long as they could remember, both being homeless and both being each other's only family.   
"I was being chased by like... 90 guards!" Tom defended.  
"90?! Jeez, the street rat ain't as subtle as the street monkey, is he?" Brad smirked.   
"Hey, shut up, I got it, didn't I?" Tom scoffed, showing off his loaf of bread. However, just as Tom split the bread, he couldn't help but notice... Children on the other end of the alleyway, looking as though they were rummaging through pots, searching for some kind of food.  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, I want this bread, Tomaddin." Brad said, following Tom's gaze.   
"They're kids, Brad. They need it more than us." Tom reasoned.  
"Fuck, why'd I have to be friends with the nice thief..?" Brad groaned.  
"Because you needed a nice thief." Tom said with a smile before going over to the children and handing them the loaf of bread. They grinned as they took it, before shyly hurrying off.  
"So now what?" Brad sighed.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sure I can make it up to you." Tom smirked, wrapping his arms around Brad's waist.  
"Mmm, you'd better." The street monkey whispered before the two connected their lips.

Brad pushed Tom back until he was up against a wall, hungrily attacking his lips. Their tongues eagerly explored each other's mouths as their hands ran up and down each other's bodies, under the vests.  
"F-Fuck me, Brad..." Tom breathed between kisses.   
"Mmmmm you want me to fuck this juicy, sweet ass?" Brad smirked, reaching down under the waistband of Tom's baggy pants and squeezing his round, perky butt cheeks   
"Please, babyyy..." Tom nodded, reaching into Brad's pants and wrapping his fingers around the shaft of meat.   
"Fuck, like I could ever say no..." Brad half laughed before kissing Tom again. They made out for a bit longer, hungry for each other, before Brad finally broke off. "Knees." He instructed. Tom didn't need to be told twice. He dropped onto the sandy concrete as Brad dropped his pants around his ankles. Brad's 7 and a half inch cock stood proudly. However, Tom didn't look at it for long before he swallowed it up. From all his practice with Brad, he could now deepthroat the meat with ease. "Oh fuck yeaaaah..." Brad groaned, watching his cock disappear inside Tom's throat. That feels so good baby..." He moaned quietly as Tom worked his mouth up and down his shaft. Brad's fingers gripped the wall of a house behind Tom as he listened to Tom sucking on his cock, slurping and swallowing the whole thing. "You're so fucking good at that..." Brad groaned, taking off his vest before putting his hands back against the wall. Tom reached up and began groping Brad's pecs as he continued deepthroating every inch.  
"Suh hawwwght!" Tom said around Brad's cock as his hands ran over his best friend's body.  
"Mmm... Stand up..." Brad commanded. Tom smirked as he stood back up before the two kissed again. As they made out, Brad pushed the baggy pants down Tom's legs, revealing his beautiful globes of flesh and his 7 inch dick. "Turn around..." Brad finally said, breaking off. "It's about time I ate something." He smirked. Tom knew exactly what that meant and turned around before parting his legs a bending slightly, leaning against the wall. Brad practically drooled at the sight. "Mmmmm, so tempting..." Brad smirked, running the tip of his cock between Tom's round asscheeks.   
"Oh God, please..." Tom whimpered.  
"Not quite yet, baby..." Brad said, leaning in and kissing his shoulder through the purple cloth, pressing his dick harder against Tom's hole. "I want my meal." Brad whispered into the street rat's ear, sending a chill down his spine. Then, Brad soon crouched down so his face was in front of Tom's ass.   
"Go for it... You deserve it..." Tom muttered. Brad places his hands on the round cheeks, parting them to expose the tight, pink hole.   
"Fuckk..." Brad whispered before spitting into it, then burying his face between his cheeks.   
"Oh fuck!" Tom gasped, trying to grip the bricks of the wall as he felt Brad digging his tongue deep into Tom's hole. "Shit, you go so deep..." Tom hissed as he felt the tongue go further and further inside him.   
"Fuck, that tastes good..." Brad said into Tom's ass as he noisily ate the twink's ass out. Brad's hands were gripped onto Tom's hips as he hungrily ate out the hole, slurping and licking it clean.  
"Oh shit, you're so good at that..." Tom moaned, stroking his cock at the feeling of Brad's tongue wiggling around inside him. 

This was a normal sight to come across in Agrabah. Sex wasn't as private as it can be in other lands and people will freely fuck in alleyways or even on roads. So they had no worries as Brad continued to devour Tom's hole.   
"Fuck, Brad, I need it... Fuck me..." Tom whimpered. Brad pulled his face out before slapping the ass.  
"Yeah, you want it, baby?" Brad smirked before beginning to kiss up his back, through the vest.  
"Oh God, yes..." Tom nodded, desperate as Brad began kissing at Tomaddin's neck as he slid his cock between the cheeks, rubbing the shaft against his hole.  
"Mmmm, want me to fill you up with my seed again?" He whispered into Tom's ear.   
"I need it... I crave it..." Tom pleaded. Brad suddenly spun Tom around and lifted him up. Tom's arms and legs wrapped around Brad's waist as he was pressed against the wall. Tom still only wore his purple vest, which Brad always liked Tom to keep on - he just thought it was hot.   
"Ya ready, then?" Brad whispered as the tip of his cock pressed against Tom's hole, pressing their foreheads against each other.   
"So fucking ready." Tom nodded. Slowly, Brad began pushing his cock upwards, feeling Tom's ass stretch as he penetrated him. "Ohhhh yeaaaaaah..." Tom groaned, digging his nails into Tom's back as he continued going deeper and deeper inside of the tight ass.   
"Oh yeaaah, so good..." Brad groaned as Tom felt the rod of meat fill him up. Brad's hips began thrusting back and forth, letting every inch go in and out of Tom's ass.  
"Fuck yeah, Brad! Mmmm that feels so good..." He moaned as Brad's face pressed against his shoulder.   
"Argh yeah! Mmmm you take it so good, baby... Oh fuckkkk..." Brad grunted, going harder and faster.  
"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Shit, you feel so big inside me Brad! Mmmmm don't stop!" Tom moaned, loudly.   
"Why the fuck would I stop?" Brad muttered, his balls slapping against Tom's ass. "Fuck, it's so tight, baby... How is it so tight, you get fucked like every day and night?!" Brad asked, incredulously, smelling the sweat forming in the crook of Tom's neck.  
"It's a gift." Tom chuckled before pulling Brad's head into a kiss. They passionately made out as their bodies fucked in the hot, Agrabah sun. They were shining in sweat as Brad's hips rammed into Tom's ass, fucking him raw as he clawed at Brad's back. They moaned into each other's mouths as they fucked from the intense pleasure. They had known each other for years but they still weren't bored of each other. They loved each other, even if it was as best friends and not romantic. As their tongues sloppily made out, one of Tom's hands moved from the back to Brad's pec, squeezing and groping it as his prostate was smashed into. "Fuck, Brad! I think I'm gonna cum!" Tom whimpered, breaking off.  
"Go for it, baby... Cum all over us!" Brad grunted, going down to kiss his neck.   
"Argh fuckkkk!!!" Tom suddenly blurted out before his cock erupted. Cum shot out all over his defined abs and even onto Brad's pecs, painting them both in white. "Fuck, it's so good!" Tom moaned as his cock finally stopped shooting loads and it dribbled the rest onto his abdomen.  
"Holy shit that's so hot!" Brad grunted before bashing his lips back into Tom's. They hungrily kissed before Brad grunted into Tom's mouth, thrusting one last time, hard and deep. His cum flooded Tom's ass, breeding him raw. Tom whimpered into Brad's mouth as he felt the cock twitch inside him, before it finally slipped out of his hole.  
"Fuuuuck that was amazing." Brad sighed, gently letting Tom's feet back onto the floor.   
"Never gets old..." Tom half laughed before they both sat down on the floor, against the wall. 

They sat against a stranger's house, breathing heavily. Brad has his head leaning against Tom's shoulder as they sat naked in the alleyway - with Tom's ass leaking and making a puddle of cum beneath him. However, music soon filled the boys' ears.  
"What's that?" Tom frowned.   
"Apparently there's a Princess that's coming to the Palace." Brad answered as they both stood up and pulled on what little clothing they owned on. They both came out of the alleyway to see crowds of people watching as a beautiful princess wearing sparkly, bejewelled, red royal clothing rode in on a white stallion. She was riding towards the palace, which was surrounded by a huge, solid wall that was so smooth it was unclimbable. Red paint lined the top of the monolithic walls and the archery of the gates.   
"Whoa..." Tom whispered, watching the princess. Then suddenly, a kid ran out into the road, in front of the horse and an older sister followed - trying to stop her brother. The horse reared on its hind legs when it saw the children run out of nowhere.   
"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" The Princess snapped. Tom quickly ran out too as the royal went to crack her whip at the children. The street rat caught the whip in his hand and pulled it out of the Princess' grasp in a very easy manner.  
"And I thought someone as rich as you would be able to afford some manners!" Tom spat, before throwing the whip back as the kids ran away.   
"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" The Princess snarled before kicking Tom in the chest with her heel, making him fall back into a puddle of mud. The Princess and the crowds all laughed and cackled at poor Tom who was now filthy. Brad rushed over and went to help him.  
"Look at that, Brad. Not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends." Tom smirked, loudly.   
"You are nothing but a street rat. A worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and will die a street rat." The Princess insulted the boy before riding through the palace gates. The giant oak doors shut behind her with a slam. "Fucking asshole..." Tom muttered under his breath.  
"C'mon, Tom... Let's go home." Brad sighed. 

As the sun sank, the two boys quietly walked back towards their shared home. It was a while before Tom finally broke the silence.  
"Street rat... Riff raft... If only they looked closer, they wouldn't just see a fucking poor boy." He was mumbling as they walked up the steps to their abandoned half-built home. Their shared floor with no roof was disheveled and filled with junk. There was a mattress that they both shared with quite a few white stains.  
"Of course they wouldn't Tom. If they'd take the time to look closer, they'd find out there's so much more to you." Brad whispered as they both laid down on the bed.   
"Someday, Brad... I want things to change. I wanna be rich and have a big fucking palace." Tom sighed.  
"Just make sure there's a section in that palace with my name on the door... Maybe a pool... And an unlimited supply of bread." Brad smiled, rolling into his side and clearly drifting off to sleep.  
"Of course. I promise." Tom chuckled before closing his eyes as well.


	3. The Gay Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Hazmine and his father have a disagreement...

Prince Hazmine was a beautiful young man. He was muscular with large shoulders, pecs and a body he isn't afraid to flaunt. He was wearing a light blue satin crop top that showed off his abs and baggy pants with golden earrings and a necklace with a sapphire. All the Princess wanted him, but unfortunately the feelings were never mutual. He was sitting on the edge of their beautiful fountain, gently running his fingertips through the water.   
"He is the rudest prince I've ever met!" The latest princess screamed as she ran out of the beautiful courtyard we had met in - through a large set of doors.   
"I'm so sorry!" Hazmine heard his Dad apologise before bursting through the doors. He was a large man with a sexy amount of stubble. He could be a bit ignorant at times but in fairness - he was trying to run a kingdom. He wore a big white turban that had a blue feather with a red jewel. He wore white royal robes with golden lining and a golden sash with indigo stripes going across his waist.   
"Are you fucking serious, Haz?!" He barked, storming over. The Sultan, also known as Hazmine's father or Pratt. "For once can you lock that cat of yours in a fucking room while you meet one of these princesses?" He complained, gesturing towards Hazmine's most treasured companion - Rajah the tiger. Although scary, he was very loyal to Hazmine, meaning he was also very protective.  
"Rajah did nothing wrong, Father. He clearly knew she wasn't right for me... Y'know because of the whole 'boobs' situation." Hazmine reminded The Sultan.  
"For God's sake, how many times do I have to tell you. You have to marry a princess, no matter if you're gay or not. The royal bloodline must continue." The Sultan groaned, rubbing his temples.  
"There's other ways! I heard that there's a land that does surrogates? Or we could adopt, I mean, who cares about this whole bloodline thing?" Hazmine reasoned.  
"Every single one of your ancestors! Not to mention it's the law!" The Sultan reminded him, sitting down beside the prince.   
"Urgh... I hate this. I hate being trapped in this palace - in these walls. It's not fair, I wanna be free!" Hazmine complained.  
"But... But why? You have anything you need, a library, a pool, a beautiful garden!"   
"But I wanna be able to leave, Father. I want to be able to meet our people, talk to them." Hazmine insisted.  
"Son... I love you. But being Prince means there are rules and you must be protected. Ever since your mother died... I promised I'd look after you. This is the best way." The Sultan continued, cupping Hazmine's face.   
"I love you too, Father." Haz sighed before the two leaned in to kiss. 

The Sultan's lips danced against his son's as they passionately kissed, pushing their tongues into each other's mouths. Hazmine reached down and began rubbing his father's crotch through his pants, whilst Pratt ran his hands over Haz's abs.  
"Mmm Daddy... Fuck me..." Hazmine whispered. The Sultan suddenly pushed Haz onto his back, on the fountain's edge. He gripped the Prince's baggy pants before stripping them off in one quick motion. Hazmine never usually wore any underwear so he just laid there, naked from the waist down. His 8 and a half inch cock stood proudly.   
"I want you to moan loud enough all the guards can hear you, got it?" Pratt smirked, taking off his headdress, then beginning to remove his robes.   
"Mmmm you got it, Daddy..." Hazmine smirked back as he watched his sexy father undressing, until he was completely naked. Hazmine couldn't help but jerk off at the sight. His Dad was hung, with a thick 9 inch cock.   
"Can't get enough of your Daddy, can you?" Pratt smirked before placing one of his feet into the water, with his cock above Prince Hazmine's face, pointing towards Haz's throat.   
"No, I love your cock, Daddy." Hazmine whispered before opening his mouth ready. With one leg in water and one on dry concrete, the Sultan pushed his cock into Hazmine's open mouth. The Prince had slowly been getting used to swallowing the Sultan's cock from years of practice.   
"Arrgghh yeaaah..." Pratt groaned before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Hazmine's mouth, making him gag a couple times. Hazmine loved it though as he moaned around the meat and drool dribbled from his lips. "That's it, baby, you can take it..." Pratt grunted as he watched his cock bulge inside Hazmine's neck. Tears began running down his face as Hazmine tried to keep up with the throat fucking, whilst he was stroking his own cock. "Fuck, that feels so good, Hazmine... Such a hot bitch..." Pratt groaned as he pumped precum down Haz's throat. "That's it, get it nice and wet..." Pratt groaned, reaching down and groping his son's chest as he watched him choke on his meat. "Finger your ass... Get it ready for me..." Pratt growled. So, Hazmine lifted his legs and his father held him by the ankles. The Sultan watched as his hair began inserting a finger into his own ass, whilst still getting his throat fucked. "Fuck that's so hot..." Pratt muttered, watching the finger go down to the knuckle, an easy feat that Hazmine could do since his early teens. "Yeah, fuck that hole for me... Stretch it out..." The father grunted, still fucking his son's mouth. He watched as Haz soon inserted a second digit into his hole. Hazmine moaned around the cock as he began scissoring himself, stretching himself out for his Daddy's cock. "Ohhhh shit, I need to fuck you... I need to fuck you now." The Sultan gave in, releasing Hazmien's legs and pulling the dick out of his throat.   
"Awh yeah, give it to me, Father." Hazmine said, mouth soaked in drool. 

The Sultan put both feet inside the water and Hazmine turned on his ass and then also stepped into the water, standing up so he was back to being eye level with his father.  
"I love you, Daddy..." Hazmine whispered before he and his father kissed, passionately. Pratt's strong arms wrapped around his son as they both stood in the fountain, feeling the light, cool spray drift over them from where the stream of water hit the bottom.  
"Mmm, I love you too, son..." The Sultan whispered, breaking off. "Y'know, you could marry a Princess while I satisfy your... Needs?" He suggested, taking Hazmine's hard cock into his hand.  
"No, Daddy, I wanna marry for love. I'd rather marry a Prince and have a threesome with you both." Hazmine smirked, groping Pratt's pec.  
"You're quite difficult." The Sultan sighed.   
"Then take it out on my ass." Hazmine smirked before turning around and bending over, gripping the top of the fountain's wall. His beautiful ass was barely centimetres away from Pratt's cock, which throbbed starts the sight of his tight, pink hole.   
"I think I will..." The Sultan smirked, spitting onto his cock.   
"Yeah, punish me, Daddy... Punish my queer ass." He said, giving his butt a wiggle.   
"Argh, you fucking deserve it!" Pratt growled before gripping Hazmine's hips before slamming every inch of his cock straight inside of his son.   
"OH FUCK!" Hazmine cried out, loudly, feeling all 9 inches throb inside him. The Prince and the Sultan had been fucking roughly ever since Hazmine asked to be tied up for his 14th birthday.   
"Oh yeah, fucking take it, baby..." Pratt blurted out, quickly beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, feeling his son's tight hole swallow his cock again and again.   
"Fuck, you're so big..." Hazmine whimpered.   
"Louder!" Pratt commanded, gripping the Prince's hair and pulling it back.   
"You're so big, Daddy! Oh fuckkk!" He cried out, loud enough for the guards in the outposts nearby to hear. They couldn't help but rub their crotches as they listened, often thinking about their own nights with the Prince.  
"That's it! Take it! Fucking take it, baby!" Pratt grunted, his balls slapping against Hazmine's ass.  
"Awwh yeaaah! Daddy, it feels so good!" Hazmine continued, pushing his own ass backwards into Pratt's hips. He loved his father's cock so much, the same one that took his virginity long ago. This wasn't even the first time they had fucked in the fountain, or the second. "Ah fuck... Harder! Wreck my ass!" Hazmine begged, knuckles white as he gripped the marble wall.  
"Feels better than your fingers, doesn't it?" Pratt smirked, slapping the round ass loud enough for all the guards of the palace to hear.  
"So much better, Daddy... I love it so much..." Hazmine's voice cracked as he began beating his own cock hard and fast.  
"You're so fucking tight! Argh, fuck!" Pratt grunted, going balls deep with every thrust.  
"I-I'm gonna cum..." Hazmine whimpered, feeling his ass be used and abused.  
"Me too, Hazmine... I'm gonna cum inside this ass... Breed you raw, again." The Sultan grunted.  
"Ah fuck! Ohhh fucking helllll..." Hazmine moaned out for the whole palace to hear as he shot round after round into the fountain water.   
"Argh fuck! Mmmm yeaaah, baby!" Pratt groaned, thrusting deep inside his son as he flooded Hazmine's hole.   
"Oh yeah, Daddyyyy... Mmmm give it to meee..." Hazmine whimpered, as he felt his father's seed fill his insides yet again. The Sultan soon pulled out and Hazmine soon sat himself down onto the fountain wall.  
"That was so hot..." Hazmine muttered, looking up at his naked father.  
"It was. Even if you are being a naughty boy." The Sultan smirked slapping his dick across Haz's face.   
"You'll understand me one day, Daddy." Hazmine said, dreamily as he felt the meat slap against his cheek. 

The Sultan, fully dressed, sighed as he stepped into the palace, soon finding his royal advisor, Reynolds. He stood, towering over a small scale model of Agrabah - something the Sultan would often use to plan which areas of the kingdom needed to be focused on.   
"Reynolds, what the hell am I gonna do?" Pratt sighed. "His mother was nowhere near as picky." He scoffed, looking down at the model, despairingly.   
"Sounds like you're in dire need of some wisdom." Reynolds smirked with Gavin perched on his shoulder. "How may I serve you, my lord?" Reynolds asked, giving a shallow bow.   
"It's this marital business. Hazmine is refusing to choose a wife." The Sultan complained.   
"Perhaps I can come up with a solution to this... Queer problem." Reynolds said, twirling his ominous cobra staff.  
"If anyone can help, it's you." The Sultan said, giving a sigh of relief.  
"It would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Reynolds said, pointing towards the Sultan's wedding ring.  
"My ring? But... But it's been in the family for years." The Sultan said, hesitantly.  
"It's vital in finding your prince a suitor." Reynolds said before pointing the cobra head towards the Sultan's face. "Don't worry... Everything will be fine." Reynolds hissed as the eyes in the staff glowed bright red.   
"Everything will be fine..." Sultan muttered.  
"The diamond..." Reynolds instructed.  
"Here, Reynolds... Everything you need... Will be fine..." The Sultan muttered, handing over the diamond ring.   
"Thank you, my liege. Now get on your knees and play with your toy." Reynolds commanded, whilst taking off the Sultan's headdress.   
"Finally." Gavin smirked as he watched the Sultan kneel down in front of Reynolds. The adviser quickly pulled his huge, soft cock out from his robes and it dangled before the hypnotised King.   
"Open your mouth." Reynolds instructed and the Sultan did so. "Goooood..." He smirked before gripping Pratt's hair then forcing his cock straight into the Sultan's mouth. The Sultan gagged but didn't resist due to the hypnosis as Reynolds thrusted his hips back and forth into Pratt's mouth, whilst Gavin just watched on his shoulder. Tears began streaming from the King's vacant eyes as Reynolds continued to fuck his throat.   
"Look at him, he fucking loves it." Gavin said, watching intently as Reynolds' balls slapped against the Sultan's chin.   
"Feels so fucking good..." Ryan grunted, going harder and faster.   
"You gonna cum, baby?" Gavin whispered into Reynolds' ear.  
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum down his fucking throat." Ryan growled, still slamming his meat down the King's neck.   
"Do it... You know he wants it..." Gavin smirked.   
"ARGH FUCK!" Reynolds moaned loudly, before shooting huge, heavy loads straight down Pratt's throat, forcing him to swallow it all. "Fuck that's good..." Reynolds muttered as he finished. He pulled his cock from the Sultan's lips and stuffed it back into his robes.   
"That was so hot." Gavin said as he looked down at the pathetic Sultan, whose lips were shining in saliva.  
"Let's go. He won't remember any of this." Reynolds said before soon walking away.   
"I can't take it anymore. Listening to that old fool pretend like he knows what he's doing..." Gavin complained on Reynold's shoulder as they came into the palace hall.   
"Calm yourself, Gavin..." Reynolds said as he pulled a curtain rope... However, instead of shining more light into the room, a secret door rumbled as it opened up, revealing a stone spiral staircase. "Soon, I will be Sultan instead of that moron." The advisor said as he came down the steps and then through a wooden door, stepping into his lair...


	4. The Prince and the Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prince Hazmine and Tomaddin meet, its love at first sight...

That night, Prince Hazmine was on a mission. When the servants and handmaidens finally left him alone, he managed to take out some raggedy clothing Haz had stolen earlier and quickly disguised himself. Haz snuck out of his sleeping quarters and hurried towards a tree that thankfully was taller than one of the walls, due to being on a bit of a hill. Just as he was about to start his climb, he felt something tug at his clothing. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw his tiger.  
“I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here - I have to have a life of my own.” Prince Hazmine said, crouching down and pulling the tiger into a snuggle. “I'll miss you.” Haz said before going to climb up the tree again. He scrambled up the tree trunk until he could climb onto the top of the wall. “Goodbye.” Hazmine said to the pouting tiger before disappearing. 

As the sun raised, lighting up the streets of Agrabah. Tomaddin and Brad were doing what they do best, which is stealing food of course. They spotted a watermelon stall, where a large, muscular man with light brown hair with a scruffy beard stood. He wore a yellow, unbuttoned shirt and a blue fez.   
“Remember the plan?” Brad asked Tom as they watched from a distance.  
“You mean the plan that I came up with? Yeah, Brad. I remember.” Tom scoffed.  
“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the mud puddle.” Brad chuckled before going down an alleyway.  
“Alright, Tom, time to turn on the charm.” The street rat said under his breath, fixing his hair and strutting towards the sexy man. “Good morning Evans.” Tom smiled, coming over.  
“Hey, Tom… Not here to steal from me again, are you?” Evans questioned.  
“Wha-? Nooo… No, of course not. I only stole last time because I thought… Y'know, I paid the price with my ass.” Tom chuckled, caressing a watermelon with his finger tip.  
“No, you were repaying me from stealing from me the time before.” Evans reminded Tom.  
“Y'know, people get so bogged down in the technicalities.” Tom said. Meanwhile, behind Evans was Brad who was creeping towards the watermelons on the other side of the stall.   
“You slept with my son, as well.” Evans added.  
“Okay, in fairness, he was the one pinning me against the wall.” Tom defended.  
“You're lucky I still find you cute or the palace guards would be on their way right now.” Evans sighed as Tom watched Brad take a melon before quickly climbing up the side of a small building.  
“I’m flattered.” Tom chuckled. “Well, talk later.” He winked before walking away. He quickly climbed up the same building to find Brad looking smug as he held the melon, as they both stood on a roof.  
“Well done you flirty bastard.” Brad scoffed, gently throwing the fruit to Tom who caught it.  
“You too, stealthy.” He chuckled.   
“I swear if you give this to some fucking orphans, I’m gonna shove it up your ass instead.” Brad warned him.  
“Sounds hot.” Tom joked before finding a convenient knife on the floor and using it to cut the melon in half.

Meanwhile, not so far away, was Prince Hazmine, who was curiously walking through the streets of Agrabah. He was coming across the different stalls, with people desperately trying to sell their products such as pistachios, vegetables, fish and jewellery cobbled together. Hazmine was in awe. He loved it. Experiencing the more real, crazy side of life was all he ever wanted. He wore a grey hood over his head so he wouldn't be recognised, with a baggy, brown set of clothes. Despite that, his elegance still stood out. On the rooftop nearby, the thieves were eating their melon but Tom spotted the beautiful prince - not knowing he was a prince.   
“Woaaaah…” Tom gasped, jaw dropping at the handsome man.   
“Um… Hello? Are you even listening?” Brad said, trying to regain Tom's attention as they had been mid-conversation.   
“Look at him. He's beautiful…” Tom sighed, dreamily. Hazmine approached a young boy who was longingly looking upon apples that were waiting to be sold.   
“Hey little boy. You want an apple?” He smiled, picking one up and giving it to the kid. “Enjoy.” Hazmine said as the kid eagerly hurried away.  
“And how are you going to pay for that?!” The man running the stall growled.  
“Sorry?” Hazmine frowned as the man grabbed the prince’s arm. “I-I don't have any money, sorry.” Haz said, nervously.   
“No one steals from me, THIEF!” The man spat.  
“Shit…” Tomaddin muttered, watching the scene from his rooftop.   
“Do you know what the punishment for stealing is?!” The man said as he placed Hazmine’s arm onto a table and took out a sword, clearly about to slice his arm off.   
“No please!!” Hazmine cried out, but as the street vendor went to swing the sword down, his wrist was caught.  
“Whoa, excuse me, kind sir, I'm so glad you found him!” Tom said, taking the sword out of the man’s hand and casually handing it to Hazmine. “What did I tell you? No picking apples!” He pretended to scowl at the prince.   
“What are you doing?” Hazmine whispered.  
“Just go along…” Tom mouthed.   
“You know this man?” The angry salesman said.   
“Yeah, he's my brother… He's just a little crazy, y’know?” Tom told him.  
“He said he knew the Sultan!” The large man growled, gripping Tom by his purple vest.  
“No, he thinks this monkey is the Sultan.” Tom scoffed, gesturing to Brad who was coming over.  
“Oh, real rich, rat.” Brad rolled his eyes. Hazmine got the hints.   
“Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?” Haz asked Brad, bowing down.   
“I got some ideas…” Brad smirked.   
“Tragic, isn't it?” Tom sighed, picking up an apple from the stall behind the salesman’s back. “But no harm done.” He said, handing the apple back, smoothly. “Now come along, bro. Time to go see a doctor.” Tom said, taking Hazmine and leading him away.   
“Hello Doctor. How are you?” Hazmine said to a camel with an amused smile.   
“That's not a Doctor.” Tom chuckled. “Come on, Sultan.” But as he looked over, he noticed Brad had accidentally dropped a bag of apples.  
“What the-?” The salesman gasped.   
“Time to run.” Tom said to Hazmine - taking his hand.  
“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEVES!” The salesman shouted after Brad who was catching up to Tom and Haz as they sprinted away. 

Meanwhile, beneath the palace, Reynolds and Gavin were working on their master plan. On a large stone pillar sat a large hourglass, with Reynolds eagerly standing before it. Then, above it was a giant glass orb containing a cloud of red, violent smoke conducting aggressive boats of electricity.   
“Faster, Gavin!!” Reynolds barked at his sidekick. Gavin was in his human form, cranking away away at these cogs which were conducting a yellow electricity that was being sent into the big orb Reynolds stood beneath.   
“With all due respect, your to-be highness… Couldn’t we just wait for a real fucking storm!” Gavin complained, dripping in sweat.  
“Save your breath, Gavin. Faster and I'll reward you later.” Reynolds reminded him before placing the Sultan’s diamond ring above the hourglass.   
“Yes, o mighty sexy one!” Gavin grunted, still cranking and cranking. Electricity sparked and surged through the diamond and into the hourglass, causing the sand inside to start coming to life.  
“Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave…” Reynolds said in anticipation as the sand moulded into a person. A perfect copy of Tomaddin. “Yes… Yes… There he is… My diamond in the rough…” Reynolds sneered.  
“That's him?! That's it? That's the guy we've been fucking waiting for?!” Gavin said, frustrated before accidentally letting go of the crank, making the machine fizzle and spark.  
“Let's have the guards send him an invitation to the palace…” Reynolds smirked before laughing maliciously.

“Almost there…” Tomaddin said, helping Hazmine climb up a building as the sun was setting. Thankfully they managed to escape the royal guards from getting a nice head start - however they split apart from Brad along the way. As Tom pulled Haz up onto the rooftop, the prince tripped and fell into the thief, who managed to catch him.  
“Oh, sorry!” He gasped before looking up into Tomaddin’s eyes as they held each other. They both just gazed into each other's faces, falling for their new companion. “I… I wanna thank you for stopping that man…” Hazmine blushed.   
“Oh, don't worry about it.” Tom half laughed before taking a plank of wood and using it to make a bridge to the building across from them. “Is this your first time in the marketplace?” He asked as he they both crossed.   
“Is it that obvious?” Hazmine asked.  
“Well… You do stand out.” Tom flirted as they stepped onto the next roof. “You don't seem to know how dangerous it can be here, though.”  
“I'll… Understand soon enough. I'm a fast learner.” Hazmine said.   
“Yeah? Well… C’mon then.” Tom whispered, taking Hazmine’s hand and leading him away. He took the prince to his home, which was still currently empty - Brad must not have returned yet.   
“Is this your home?” Haz asked as they stepped through rubble from where walls had deteriorated.   
“Yep. Just me and Brad, who… I’m sure he’s okay.” Tom nodded. “We come and go as we please.”  
“Sounds… Wonderful.” Hazmine muttered as they approached an open wall that looked out upon some of the city, as the sky was a fiery red.   
“Well… It's not much. But it's got a great view.” Tom smiled, gesturing out towards the palace. “The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?”  
“Oh… Yeah, real magical.” Haz rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of what was left of a wall.   
“I wonder what it would be like to live there and have servants and valets.” Tom smiled.  
“Sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.” Hazmine sighed.  
“Wellll, it's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the fucking guards.” Tom reasoned as he sat down beside Hazmine.  
“You're not free to make your own choices… You’re just…” Hazmine said.  
“Trapped?” Tom guessed, knowing the feeling himself. They both looked into each other’s eyes again, for a moment as their hearts beat like drums. “So… Ahem… Where are you from?” Tom asked, feeling nervous… Something he hadn't felt for a long time.   
“Doesn't matter. I ran away and I am not going back.” Hazmine sighed.   
“Really? How come?” Tom asked, caringly.  
“My father’s forcing me to get married to a girl…” Haz sighed.  
“Oh.. That's awful.” Tom said, looking a bit disappointed.  
“I don't want to marry a girl… I wanna marry a guy and for love.” Haz explained, still looking into Tom’s face with pure admiration.   
“I… I wish there was something I could do to help…” Tom whispered, placing a hand on Haz’s knee.   
“I think there is…” Haz muttered before the two leaned in to kiss. 

The innocent kiss soon turned into something much more heated. Hazmine’s hands pushed Tom’s waistcoat off his arms as the two began making out, passionately - like a love between them was sparking out of control.   
“W-Want to take this to the bed?” Tom whispered, breaking off.   
“Definitely.” Hazmine nodded. They both stood up and as they went to the mattress, the Prince took off his raggedy robes, leaving him in just his blue, boxer briefs with his muscular body exposed.   
“Wow… You're… Beautiful.” Tomaddin muttered, staring at the man who was secretly a Prince.  
“You too.” Hazmine said, wrapping his arms around the Street Rat’s waist. They both crashed their lips together as they soon dropped onto the mattress. Tomaddin laid on top of Hazmine as they hungrily kissed, feeling their muscular bodies pressing against each other. Tom couldn't believe how much he already loved this complete stranger, whose hands were groping his ass through the baggy pants.   
“Mmm fuck me…” Tom whimpered between kisses.   
“Oh yeah, you want it, baby?” Hazmine whispered, squeezing the ass tightly.   
“I need it…” Tom nodded, desperately before taking one of Hazmine’s nipples into his mouth.  
“Mmmm yeaaaah… That's it, baby…” Hazmine purred, gripping Tomaddin’s hair as the boy began worshipping his body. Tom couldn't remember being this hard over someone before as he was tracing the man’s defined lines with his tongue, making sure to give his whole body enough attention. Eventually, Tom’s fingers gripped the waistband of Haz’s boxers and pulled them down. The 8 and a half inch meat sprung free, making Tomaddin drool.   
“Wow…” He muttered, wrapping his fingers around the base.   
“Go for it, baby.” Hazmine smirked. Tom smirked before taking the cock into his mouth, deepthroating the shaft like the show off he was. “Oh, holy shit!” Hazmine gasped, surprised. He watched in awe as his new friend worked his cock, moving his head up and down better than any of the guards in the palace could. Hazmine gripped the stranger’s hair and felt the warm mouth going up and down his shaft. “Wow, you're really good at that…” Hazmine groaned, feeling the tongue swirl up his meat.   
“Your cock tastes so good, baby.” Tom whispered before taking one of his balls into his mouth.   
“Ohhh yeaaaaaahh…” Hazmine purred, feeling the boy gently suck on each of his sweaty balls individually. “Shit, get up here you beautiful bastard.” Hazmine growled, gripping Tom by the hair and pulling him up into a kiss. They both begun making out passionately, running their hands all over each other whilst their tongues played until soon, Hazmine pushed Tom over onto his back, so the Prince was on top.   
“I need your ass.” Hazmine whispered between kisses. “I want to taste it.” He added and Tom took the hint.   
“Don't hold back.” Tomaddin said as he rolled onto his stomach and lifted his still-clothed ass. Hazmine gripped the waistband of the raggedy, baggy pants and pulled them down, exposing the most beautiful, round, hairless, sexiest ass Hazmine had ever seen.   
“Oh my God, you’re fucking perfect, aren't you?” Hazmine whispered, squeezing the asscheeks.   
“Perfect for you.” Tom smirked, giving his butt a wiggle.   
“Damn right.” Hazmine half laughed before leaning down, spreading the asscheeks apart before running his tongue up the crack, past the hole, sending a wave of shivers up Tom’s spine. Then, the Prince buried his face into Tomaddin’s hole and his tongue began pushing it's way deep inside the street rat.  
“Ohhhh fuck yeah…” Tom blurted out, fingers gripping the mattress as he felt Hazmine’s tongue burrow into his ass. “Shit that feels good…” Tom whimpered as Hazmine massaged his asscheeks whilst devouring his insides  
“Your ass tastes so good, baby.” Hazmine said into his butt, muffled as his tongue lapped at the hole.   
“Hello?!” A voice called out. Hazmine pulled his face out of Tom’s ass before soon seeing Brad stepping inside “Well, I should've expected this.” He scoffed. “I just escaped the guards, by the way.”   
“Brad, he’s amazing.” Tom muttered.  
“Well then, whilst he fucks you, I'll fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” Brad smirked, taking off his vest.   
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Hazmine smirked as he watched Brad’s pants fall to his ankles, letting his cock free. 

Tomaddin was on his hands and knees, while Hazmine pressed his shaft against his hole. Meanwhile, Brad was in front of him, slapping his own cock against his best friend’s face.   
“I think he's ready for it.” Brad smirked after Hazmine spat on his cock.  
“Oh, please give it to me. I need it.” Tom said, desperate.  
“How could I ever say no to an ass like this?” Hazmine half laughed before slowly pushing his cock into the tight hole. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. This stranger’s ass was so tight, hot and welcoming. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his fingers gripped the boy’s hips as he continued to fill the boy up. Meanwhile, Tom was also in ecstasy as he felt the meat sliding into him. It was so thick and everytime it throbbed he let out a quiet moan.   
“Shit, you're amazing.” Tom hissed as Hazmine watched the boy’s back muscles flex.   
“You too, baby.” Hazmine said, beginning to move his hips back and forth.   
“C’mon, Tommy, get that mouth to work.” Brad smirked, before pushing his cock into the eager mouth. Hazmine couldn't help but appreciate the sight in front of him. Watching the back of Tom’s head start bobbing up and down on the sexy, muscular man whose chest was particularly impressive.   
“Shit, you two are amazing…” Hazmine grunted, starting to pick up speed as Tom’s ass was thrusting back to meet him halfway.  
“Mmmm yeah, he feels good, doesn't he?” Brad purred, thrusting into Tom’s throat as well, gripping his hair.  
“He feels amazing…” Hazmine groaned, realising he might be in love with this total stranger.   
“H-Harder…” Tom said around Brad’s shaft. Haz didn't need telling twice. Gripping Tom’s hips hard, he began slamming his hips into the boy's bubble butt. Tom moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, feeling the best cock he's ever experienced. It was the perfect size in length and thickness - hitting his prostate just right.   
“Oh yeaaah, he fucking loves it.” Brad smirked, feeding his own precum down Tom’s throat.   
“He feels so good! Holy shit! His ass is heaven…” Hazmine moaned, loudly.   
“Yeah, give it to him… He fucking loves it!” Brad muttered, feeling Tom’s drool drench his meat as he continued fucking the throat. This went on for quite a while, all three of them gradually getting sweatier and sweatier, beginning to glisten.   
“Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!” Hazmine moaned, still pounding away into Tom's hole.   
“Me too!” Brad grunted.  
“Mmfff!” Tom said around Brad’s cock, signalling he wasn't too far off, himself. Hazmine reached down and began stroking Tomaddin's cock whilst kissing the boy’s shoulder as he continued rutting his hips into the beautiful ass. Then finally, Hazmine sank his teeth into Tom’s skin and thrusted deep into the street rat’s ass.  
“Argh fuck! Mmmmmm fuckkk…” Hazmine gasped into Tom’s flesh as he felt his cock erupt inside the hole. Tom moaned around Brad’s shaft as he felt Hazmine unload deep inside his ass.  
“Oh yeah! Fuck I'm gonna cum… Oh fuck… Oh fuck… ARGH FUCK!” Brad blurted out as his cock unloaded into Tom’s mouth. Tom struggled to keep up and swallow every drop, as he was close to cumming as well. Some ended up dribbling out the corner of his mouth as the two boys shot their loads in both of Tom's holes. Hazmine continued pumping his hand up and down Tom’s shaft, through his own climax, hoping to make the city’s slut cum. And he soon did. When Brad finally let his cock slip out of Tom’s lips and Hazmine continued to thrust his sensitive cock back and forth into Tom, the boy was finally sent over the edge.   
“Argh fuck! Mmmmmm yeaaaah, it feels so good…” Tom whimpered, limbs feeling weak as he began spraying his load all over the mattress below them. When he finished, Hazmine pulled out of the boy and soon, all three of them collapsed onto the bed, panting and shining in sweat. Tom and Hazmine couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe how in love with each other they were, despite barely knowing each other 

The three of them laid on the mattress, breathing heavily. Tom couldn't stop thinking about how much more he enjoyed the sex with Hazmine than any of the other one night stands in Agrabah. He was about to break the sweet silence but Brad beat him to it.  
“Do you guys hear that?” He whispered before getting up and crawling to the open wall.   
“What is it?” Tom asked.  
“The guards… The-They've found us!” Brad blurted out.  
“Get your clothes on! Now!” Tom instructed Hazmine. By the time they all scrambled to pull their clothes on, the guards came bursting into the ramshackled home.  
“Here you are!” A guard barked.   
“They're after me!” Hazmine gasped. “My father must have sent them…” He panicked.  
“Do you trust me?” Tom asked Haz as he stood at the edge of the open wall, as the guards got ever closer with their swords.  
“What?”  
“Do you trust me?!” Tom questioned again, putting his hand out.  
“Yes?” Haz said, taking the hand.   
“Then jump!” Brad shouted before leaping off. Tom and Haz followed, falling off the ledge and tearing through some tarp on the way before finally landing into an abandoned building, on a pile of sand.  
“Come on!” Tom shouted but just as they ran out, he crashed into another royal guard - one he recognised from the day before.   
“We just seem to keep running into each other, don’t we, street rat?” The guard growled, grabbing Tom by the vest. Brad came up behind the guard and kicked the back of his knees, making the guard bend over in shock, releasing Tom.   
“Run! Get out of here!” Tom blurted out but before they could even try sprinting again the only exit out of the alleyway was blocked by more guards. A couple of them grabbed Brad and began taking him away.  
“Noooo!!!” He cried out.   
“It's the dungeon for you, boys!” A guard said, gripping Tom’s vest and also throwing him to the guards who grabbed him.   
“Hey, get off!” He said, trying to break free from their grasp.  
“Let him go!” Hazmine shouted, hitting the guard in the giant bicep.  
“Looky here, men! A street mouse!” He said, throwing Hazmine to the ground.   
“Unhand him! By order of the prince!” Hazmine insisted, lowering his hood. Once the guards realised, they bowed their heads.  
“Prince Hazmine?” The guard muttered.  
“The Prince?!” Tom gasped, amazed he just got fucked by a Prince.   
“What are you doing outside the palace?!” The guard questioned. “And with this… Street rat?”   
“That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!” Hazmine commanded.  
“I would, Prince, but my orders come from Reynolds. You'll have to take it up with him.” The guard said as the others continued taking Tomaddin and Brad away.  
“Believe me, I will…” Hazmine growled.


	5. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tomaddin and Brad are thrown into the dungeon, they get a visit from the guards...

In the palace, Reynolds sneakily crept out from his lair with Gavin on his shoulder as always. The secret door shut behind him, just in time for Hazmine to storm into the hall.  
"Reynolds! We need to talk!" He spat. Hazmine was back to wearing his royal blue crop top and baggy pants.   
"Prince? How may I be of service to you?" Reynolds said, bowing.  
"The guards just took a boy from the market on your orders!" Haz said, angrily.   
"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. This boy is a criminal." Reynolds reminded him.  
"And what was his crime?" Haz asked.  
"Kidnapping the prince, of course." Reynolds answered.   
"He didn't fucking kidnap me! I ran away!" Haz argued.  
"Oh... Dear. How frightfully upsetting. Had I but known..." Reynolds said, dramatically, stepping away from the secret doorway.  
"What do you mean?" Hazmine frowned.  
"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Reynolds told him.  
"W-What sentence?" Hazmine asked, nervously.  
"Death..." Reynolds whispered. "Beheading, to be more specific."   
"No..." Hazmine gasped, looking as though he was gonna be sick.   
"I am exceedingly sorry, Prince." Reynolds said, cupping Hazmine's face.  
"How could you?!" Hazmine cried, slapping his hand away before running out of the hall.   
"Did you really think he was gonna have sex with you after you beheaded his boy toy?" Gavin scoffed.   
"I think he took it rather well." Reynolds shrugged. "But for now, you'll have to do." A puff of smoke later and Gavin stood beside him in his red leather jacket and boxer briefs.  
"Don't worry, master. I'll make it up to you." He whispered.

Reynolds pinned Gavin against the marble wall, crashing their lips together. Reynolds' tongue slipped into Gavin's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the parrot-boy's waist. Gavin hurriedly began removing his master's robes as Reynolds was squeezing his ass through his briefs. Soon, all that was left on Reynolds was his headdress and his black briefs.   
"Fuck me, master..." Gavin whispered, running his hands down the muscular body.   
"Make it nice and wet first." Reynolds snarled, placing his hand on Gavin's shoulder and pushing him down to his knees.  
"Yes, sir." Gavin muttered, gripping the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down the muscular legs. The semi hard, monster cock was revealed.  
"Open wide." Reynolds instructed, gripping Gavin's hair with one hand. Gavin let his master's cock fill his throat, taking it into his lips and swallowing every inch. Reynolds had forced him to practice so much, he can take the whole thing with ease, now. "Arrrgh fuck yeaaaah..." Reynolds groaned, watching his slave deepthroat him. "That's a good boy." He growled, holding Gavin's head still as he began thrusting his hips back and forth. "That's it, take it..." Reynolds smirked, forcing his cock down Gavin's warm, wet throat. Gavin pulled his jacket off his arms as his master abused his throat yet again. He loved it though, he wasn't going to pretend otherwise. "Fuck yeah, that's it... Swallow it all!" Reynolds grunted, his balls slapping against Gavin's chin, that was covered in drool. "Get up." Reynolds then commanded, releasing Gavin's hair. 

Gavin stood up, wearing nothing but his red boxer briefs that were straining to keep his hardon inside. He wiped the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand as he awaited the next command.  
"Take these off." Reynolds instructed.   
"Yes, sir." Gavin nodded, before letting them drop around his ankles.   
"Good boy." Reynolds said, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around the hard as rock shaft, giving it a couple strokes.   
"Mmm... W-What would you like me to do, master?" Gavin shuddered, looking up into the evil, lustful eyes. However, Reynolds just leaned in to kiss him. He attacked his parrot-boy's lips as he pushed him backwards, pinning him against the marble wall again. His hands began groping and squeezing Gavin's ass, excited for what was to come.   
"Turn around, my little slut." Reynolds growled, breaking off. He man handled Gavin, spinning him around and then making his hands press against the cold wall. "Mmm thaaaat's it." He smirked, placing his cock between Gavin's asscheeks.   
"Mmm, fuck me, master." Gavin purred, feeling the meat rubbing against his hole.  
"You do not give the orders here, my slave." Reynolds snarled, before spanking the ass hard. The slap echoed off the walls.  
"Sorry, sir." Gavin whimpered as Reynolds continued to teasingly rub against Gavin's hole.   
"That's right. I'm in charge. Never forget it." Reynolds growled before thrusting his shaft deep inside of Gavin.  
"ARGH FUCK!" Gavin cried out in pain and pleasure as his master mercilessly filled him up all at once.   
"Oh yeaaaaaah..." Reynolds groaned, feeling the hot, tight ass grip his cock like a vice.  
"Mmmm yeah, master!" Gavin whimpered, his knuckles going white as he gripped the marble wall.   
"Yeah, I bet you love that, don't you slave?" Reynolds growled, before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding his shaft in and out of the hole.   
"Oh fuck yeah, Master! You're so big..." Gavin nodded, biting his bottom lip as he felt the thick meat going faster, hitting his prostate.  
"Shit, you're so tight... Argh, yeah, take it..." Reynolds grunted, wrapping an arm around Gavin's neck. The sound of balls slapping against skin echoed off the walls, nearby guards could probably hear them fucking but they weren't going to stop them. It was perfectly normal for the palace of Agrabah. Reynolds began nibbling one Gavin's earlobe between tongue-fucking it, whilst his hips continued to piston into his bitch.   
"Argh fuck! It's so thick! I love it so much, Master!" Gavin moaned loudly, feeling Reynold's hot breath against the side of his face.   
"I know you do, you little slut... Look at how hard you've become." Reynolds smirked, reaching down with his other hand and took Gavin's rock hard cock in his hand.  
"Oh yeah, Master! I love it so much! I'm your little slut!" Gavin blurted out, glistening in sweat as his ass was abused by his evil master. Reynolds' hand was pumping up and down on Gavin's shaft, stroking him off as they fucked.  
"Oh fuck yeah... Keep moaning for me... I want Hazmine to hear what he's missing out on..." Reynolds growled before sinking his teeth into Gavin's neck, biting on it.   
"Oh fuck yeah! Mmmm fuck, it feels so good! Oh, shit, I'm so hard!" Gavin cried out, feeling the pain and pleasure as his master gave him a hickey and plowed into his prostate.  
"Yeah that's it! Your mine, bitch!" Reynolds whispered.  
"I-I'm gonna cum..." Gavin blurted out, his knees buckling.   
"Do it, slut. Cum all over the wall for a maid to clean up." Reynolds snarled, stroking Gavin faster. The parrot-boy's breathing got faster and his knees buckled.  
"Argh fuck! Oh fuck! Shit! It's so good!" Gavin moaned loudly, spraying his seed all over the wall.  
"Yeah, that's it! Oh, you're such a fucking slut, aren't you?" Reynolds growled, holding up Gavin's weak, shaking body. He continued thrusting into the slave, thrusting every inch deep inside him, mercilessly.   
"Awwwh yeah! Mmmm, it feels so good!" Gavin moaned, feeling the balls continue to slap against his ass.   
"Yeaaah, I'm gonna cum in this tight ass of yours'. You ready for it, whore?" Reynolds muttered.   
"Oh way, give it to me! My ass is yours' to breed, Master!" Gavin pleaded. Reynolds thrusted once more, hard and deep and let out a low groan.  
"Arrrghhh yeaaaah, bitch..." He said, pumping cum directly into Gavin's tight hole.   
"Oh yeah, fill me up... Fuckkk..." Gavin breathed, feeling his ass be filled with cum... 

All the while, at the fountain in the courtyard, Hazmine was crying. Crying hard. He felt like he finally found someone he could love, and he was ripped away in a flash. Rajah came over and nuzzled his orange, furry head into Hazmine's shoulder.  
"It's all my fault, Rajah... I didn't even know his name." Haz cried before wrapping his arms around the big fluffy tiger. Meanwhile, down in the palace dungeon with his head still connected, was Tom whose arms were chained to a stone-brick wall. The dungeon was large, with a lot of dark areas that could be hiding anything in the shadows. He was desperately trying to pull his arms free from the chains but it wasn't working.   
"It's steel, Tom... You ain't getting free." Brad sighed, also chained to the other wall nearby.   
"Shut up.." Tom sighed. "I can't believe it... He was a prince, Brad! We fucked a prince! God, I must've sounded so stupid!" Tom blurted out.   
"Probably..." Brad sighed. "Bigger problems, though, Tom. Bigger problems. Thanks to your boner we're probably gonna lose our heads."  
"Worth it." Tom sighed, dreamily.  
"Good to know." Brad said before the cell gate opened. In came two of the guards, however they weren't wearing their armour or their turbans. Instead, they were shirtless and just wearing a pair of white pants. Tom only recognised one because he was one of the guards that caught them. He was extremely buff and large, arms the size of melons and had short black hair. Then, the other guard had orange hair, a couple of tattoos on his shoulders and arms, with a ripped body.   
"Do you know how long I've been waiting to catch you boys?" The guard Tom recognised said in a calm voice.   
"I can't say I care." Brad scoffed.  
"A long enough time for me to want to punish you, myself." The guard smirked.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tom rolled his eyes.  
"I'm the captain of the palace guards. Captain Nick Jonas. And this is our newest recruit, Kj Apa." He answered. "And you are both ours." 

Tom looked nervous as Nick approached him. The guard dropped his pants, revealing his soft, monster cock dangling between his legs. He looked like he could be 10 inches and was really thick. Meanwhile, Kj approached Brad.  
"I'm gonna enjoy this." He smirked before leaning down, taking hold of Brad's jaw and forcing their lips together. Meanwhile, Nick had pushed Tom's fez off so he could grip the tight curls, whilst slapping his beastly cock against the thief's face.   
"I think they're gonna enjoy this, too." Nick smirked before pushing his cock through Tom's lips. Tomaddin couldn't fight back or get out of this - his arms were chained to the stone wall so he didn't have much choice. But as he looked up at Nick, he couldn't help but appreciate the handsome, sexy, muscular beefcake as his throat was being filled with the hardening meat. Nick kept pushing until he gagged, watching the twink's entire body thrust slightly. "Mmmm yeah, that's right, baby. I know you love it." Nick smirked before beginning to thrust his cock back and forth into Tom's mouth, which was drooling around the thick shaft. Brad, meanwhile, was having his mouth fucked by Kj's tongue, until finally Kj broke off. Then, Brad watched as he, too, let his pants fall to his ankles. A semi hard, thick, 9 and a half inch cock was freed.   
"Wow..." Brad muttered. Kj did let him stare for long though, before gripping the long curls and stuffing his meat into Brad's mouth. The two guards were fucking their prisoner's throats, making them choke on the shafts. A tear ran down Tom's face as he gagged on the huge meat that went down his throat, making his body thrust and spasm. Meanwhile, Kj's cock was being coated in drool as Brad did his best to keep up, gagging in the aggressive cock.  
"Oh fuck yeah, that feels so good! Mmmm, that throat is so warm..." Kj groaned, thrusting his naked ass.  
"Look at me." Nick commanded Tom, who obediently obeyed. His brown eyes looked up into his captures', slowly getting used to the size. He kept wanting to touch the guards, but the chains on the walls were restraining his hands. Nick enjoyed it, though, watching his prisoner's arms flex.   
"Ah yeah... What's this one's name?" Kj asked, his low hanging balls occasionally slapping against the chin.  
"Brad. Aka, the street monkey." Nick answered before taking his cock out of the throat and slapping it against Tom's face. "Isn't that right, street rat?" Nick smirked.  
"Fuck you." Tom simply said.   
"You're the one who's gonna be fucked, boy." Nick snarled before kneeling down. 

As Kj continued fucking Brad's mouth, Nick was on his knees between Tom's legs. The guard gripped the hem of Tomaddin's pants and pulled them straight off. Then, Nick grabbed the street rat's ankles with his large hands and forced them up onto his shoulders. Tom, still wearing his purple vest, had no way of fighting back, but he wasn't sure he wanted to either. Nick spat onto his hand and rubbed it into his giant cock.   
"I'd ask if you're ready but I don't care." Nick smirked, pressing the tip of the cock against Tom's hole. . Meanwhile, Kj was having Brad suck on his sweaty balls.   
"Awwwh yeah, that's it, monkey." Kj purred.   
"Ah fuck!" Tom cried out. Nick was pushing his cock into Tom's hole, making the thief grip his own chains hard. "Shit, shit, shit, it's so thick!" Tom whimpered, but Nick held onto his thighs, keeping him still.  
"Yeaaaah, that's right... Take it, boy." Nick growled as he filled Tom's hole, inch by inch.  
"Shit, Captain, that's hot." Kj said, looking over his shoulder and watching.   
"Why don't you fill yours' up, too?" Nick suggested as Tom continued to cry out in pain.   
"I think I just might." Kj smirked. Brad watched as Kj went down to his knees as well, repeating what Nick did. He stripped Brad's pants off, but sniffed the crotch before dropping them to the floor.  
"Fuck, you weren't lying when you said they were hot." Kj muttered, taking Brad's cock in his hand and giving it a stroke.  
"Of course not. They're hot little sluts." Nick smirked, balls deep inside of Tom.  
"Shit, it's so fucking huge..." Tom hissed, his back arching. Kj lifted Brad's ankles onto his shoulders, then spat onto his cock like Nick did. Brad was more than ready though as he looked up at Kj's ripped body.   
"That's it, fucking give it to me." Brad said, flexing his biceps for his capture. So, Kj pushed his cock through Brad's awaiting his hole. "Oh fuck!" Brad gasped, feeling the pain as he was being filled inch by inch.  
"Yeaaah, that's it. You wanted it." Kj smirked. On the other wall, Nick was thrusting his hips back and forth, letting his cock slide in and out of Tom's ass raw.   
"Fuuuuuuckkkk!" Tom whined, feeling the pain slowly being replaced by pleasure.   
"That's right! Take it, street rat! Take it like the little slut you're known for!" Nick grunted, his balls slapping against the round ass and echoing off the stone walls.   
"It's so fucking big! Holy shit! Mmmmm, fuck yes!" Tom cried out, watching the sweaty guard plow into him. He watched the pecs bounce and the stern, handsome face express deep pleasure.   
"Oh yeah, you love it don't you?" Nick muttered, slamming harder into the imprisoned Twink.   
"Mmmmm yeah! Ruin my ass!" Tomaddin moaned and in response Nick spat on his face.  
"Whore! This is what you get for trying it on with a prince, rat!" Nick growled as his powerful hips continued thrusting.  
"Awh fuck yeah!" Brad was moaning, as Kj was also thrusting into him, at a quicker pace too. Brad's entire body was shaking with every thrust, as he watched the glisten of sweat highlight the guard's abs.   
"Yeah, you like that, bitch?" Kj grunted, spanking Brad's ass.   
"Oh fuck yes! I love it so much!" Brad blurted out. The dungeon was filled with the sounds of moaning, grunts, the rattling of chains, the sound of skin slapping against skin and swearing. Nick leaned in and crashed his lips against Tom's. He aggressively attacked Tom's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue to explore it as he continued his violent rhythm in his hips. Meanwhile, Kj was kissing Brad's ankles, still thrusting expertly.   
"Mmmm yeah, you're such a bad little monkey, aren't ya?" Kj whispered, before running his tongue up the side of Brad's foot.  
"Mmm fuck yeah!" He nodded as Kj then took one of Brad's toes into his mouth. Nick, in the other ass, was biting down on Tom's bottom lip, making it bruise and swell.  
"Argh fuck yeah, I'm gonna breed your ass! Gonna use you like the cum dump you are!" Nick said, breaking off. Tom was feeling close, too. His cock, untouched, was twitching as he felt the orgasm quickly approaching.   
"M-Me too!" Tomaddin blurted out, arching his back and pulling at the chains, his arms bulging.   
"Do it, slut! Cum as your ass is being destroyed by me!" Nick grunted, mercilessly plowing into the prisoner.  
"Oh fuck, yeah... I'm so close..." Tom moaned, looking into the guard's dark eyes desperately wishing he could stroke his throbbing, hard cock.   
"Do it, bitch... I wanna see you cum as I bruise your prostate!" Nick said before spitting onto Tom's chest. Tomaddin couldn't hold back any longer.   
"Arrrgh fuck! Ohhh shit! Mmmmmm crap!" He cried out, his knuckles going paper white as they gripped the chains. His back arched again and he began shooting round after round all over his defined abs and even on the waistcoat, giving it new stains.   
"Oh fuck yeah! Mmmm I'm gonna cum too!" Nick muttered, before reaching down and scooping some of Tom's cum off his abs and sucking it off his fingers.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Breed me!" Tomaddin begged.  
"Arrrgh fuck! Take it! Fucking take it you little slut! Such a whore!" Nick grunted loudly. He was balls deep as his cock twitched and erupted, flooding Tom's hole.  
"Argh fuck yeah!" Tom gasped, feeling the thick, huge loads of cum completely fill his ass. In the other set of chains, however, Brad was still being slammed into by Kj.   
"Awh yeah! Fuck my ass! Shit, your cock feels so good!" Brad moaned as Kj finished sucking on his big toe.   
"Yeah, you take it so good, monkey! Argh fuck!" Kj grunted before leaning down and bashing his lips into Brad's. They hungrily made out for a moment, before Kj broke off. The red head made a B-line for one of Brad's pits and, whilst still keeping the steady rhythm, he began licking Brad's sweaty pit, slurping and cleaning it through the hair.   
"Oh shit! Shit, you're amazing..." Brad whimpered.   
"Mmmm, tastes so good..." Kj growled, his hips snapping back and forth.  
"Y-You're gonna make me cum!" Brad warned him.  
"Good... Cum all over this body of yours' you dirty little bitch!" Kj smirked before taking Brad's cock in his hand and jerking it off. Brad didn't stand a chance.   
"Argh fuck! Ohhh yeaaaaah! Shit, that feels so good!" Brad moaned loud enough for his voice to crack. He shot cum all over his chest and waistcoat, a sight Kj felt honoured to see.   
"Shit, that's hot! Ah fuck, I'm gonna cum... Mmmmm, I'm gonna cum..." Kj realised, looking down into Brad's face.   
"Mmmm yeah, give it to me." Brad pleaded, feeling a bit lightheaded. After a few more thrusts, Kj felt the climax rushing through him.  
"Oh fuck yes! Argh yeaaah! Fuck! Mmmm fuck!" He grunted loudly as he emptied his balls straight inside of Brad's hole.   
"Ohhh yeaaaaaaaaah..." Brad purred, feeling his insides be painted white. The two guards pulled out of their prisoners and began running their tongues all over their bodies. They sucked, licked and swallowed every drop of cum covering Tomaddin and Brad's bodies with great hunger. Once they pulled their pants back on, they looked down on their results, the thieves panting and drenched in sweat.   
"Good job, boys. Let's hope you'll still feel us inside you before you face your punishment tomorrow." Nick smirked.  
"Fuck off." Brad groaned, his arms aching. 

Nick and Kj left the two boys with their loads seeping out of their asses - still chained to the walls. They were both sweaty, shimmering in the moonlight.  
"I hate how much I enjoyed that." Tom sighed.  
"Yeah... Same..." Brad admitted. "Shame we're probably gonna die."   
"Thankfully, I'm the best pickpocketer in Agrabah." Tom smirked before lifting his foot to reveal a golden key he managed to pinch from Nick's pants when they were discarded to the floor, using his dexterous toes.   
"Oh, shit, I take every nasty thing I ever said about you, back." Brad gasped.   
"Ready to catch?" Tom asked.  
"Go for it." Brad nodded. Tom gripped the key with his toes before throwing it towards Brad, who caught it in his hand. "Fuck yes!" Brad exclaimed as he unlocked his own shackles, freeing his hands. As he got up he pulled his pants back on and picked his fez up before going over to Tom to release him, too.   
"Promise me when we leave we leave for good. We can't risk being seen with Hazmine again, no matter how hot he is." Brad said as Tom pulled his pants back up again.  
"Doesn't matter, anyway. I'm a street rat, me being with him would be against the law." Tom reasoned as they both looked down at their reddened wrists.   
"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A voice said in the dungeon. A man emerged from the shadows. A tall man with a scruffy beard, raggedy clothes and a generally dirty appearance. He looked like he might've been in the dungeon for a long, long time - though he still looked pretty attractive.  
"Who are you?" Tom asked, feeling unnerved by him. He was pretty handsome but there was still something eerie about him.   
"A lowly prisoner like yourselves... You can call me Gyllenhaal. And together, perhaps we can be more." He told them.  
"I'm listening." Brad smirked.   
"There is a cave, boys. A Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Gyllenhaal said in a quiet voice. "Treasure enough to impress even your Prince, I'd wager."   
"But the law says that only a princess can-"  
"You've heard of the Golden Rule, haven't you?" Gyllenhaal questioned, pressing his hand against Tom's chest and pressing him against the brick wall. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules!" Gyllenhaal told him before casually pecking Tom's lips.  
"W-Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Tom questioned, despite being taken aback by the kiss.   
"I need a sexy pair of young legs and a strong back to go in after it." Gyllenhaal whispered, running a hand up Tom's thigh and lower back.   
"Uh... One problem. It's out there, we're in here." Brad pointed out.   
"Mmmhmmm... Things aren't always what they seem." Gyllenhaal said before stepping aside, crouching down and then pushing a set of bricks, which seemed to easily slide out of the way. Tomaddin peered through and it looked like a tunnel to the surface!   
"So... Do we have a deal?" Gyllenhaal asked.   
"I... I think so." Tom nodded.  
"Definitely." Brad added.  
"Then let's seal the deal." Gyllenhaal smirked before pulling Tom into another kiss. 

Gyllenhaal cupped Tom's face as he hungrily attacked his lips. Tom's eyes widened and he couldn't help but worry his ass was going to be abused even more.   
"Don't mind, do you? After all, I had to watch that beautiful moment with the guards." Gyllenhaal smirked.  
"You serious? My ass feels wrecked..." Tom groaned.  
"That's okay, boy... I just want those pretty lips of yours'." Gyllenhaal whispered. Tom looked over at Brad.  
"Do it. We ain't got all night." Brad reasoned. Tom sighed before going down to his knees, still feeling sweaty from the intense sex from before. However, here he was watching Gyllenhaal take out a beautiful 9 and a half inch cock. Tom wrapped his fingers around the base, parted his lips and took the head into his mouth.  
"Oh yeaaah, that's it, boy." Gyllenhaal groaned, taking Tom's curls into his fingers.  
"Not a bad cock, to be fair, Tomaddin." Brad scoffed, watching as Tom began bobbing his head back and forth.   
"Kiss me." Gyllenhaal commanded Brad.   
"Yes, sir." Brad smirked, walking over and letting his lips connect to the other prisoner. As Tom sucked on the long rod of meat, above him his best friend was making out with the stranger - which wasn't an odd occasion for these boys. Gyllenhaal's hands ran up and down Brad's body as their tongues seductively slid against each other, but in an aggressive manor. The noise of their lips smacking and Tom's slurping filled the dungeon. Tomaddin was more interested in leaving, though, so he was doing all his best techniques - swirling his tongue around the tip, deepthroating and drooling around the impressive shaft. Gyllenhaal softly moaned into Brad's lips whilst his hands went down and went beneath the waistband of his pants to squeeze the round asscheeks. Brad smirked into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Gyllenhaal's beard against his lips, Meanwhile, Tom's mouth was still working the veiny shaft whilst his fingers massaged the older man's balls, eager to get out of the dungeons before a guard returned to find them out of their chains. Thankfully, Tomaddin was pretty skilled.   
"Argh fuck, I'm gonna cum down that fragile neck of yours'." Gyllenhaal grunted, breaking off Brad's lips.  
"Do it... Fill his mouth... He loves it..." Brad whispered, kissing at the man's neck.   
"Oh fuckkk! Argh shit... Mmmmm that's it, baby..." Gyllenhaal groaned as he pumped load after load down Tomaddin's throat. Tom made sure to swallow every drop, simply loving the taste of it. When he was done, Brad came off Gyllenhaal's neck and Tom slipped the cock from his lips.  
"Ready, then?" Tom asked, looking up as he rubbed the saliva off his lips with the back of my hand.  
"Ready," Gyllenhaal said with an eerie smile.


	6. Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomaddin and Brad are captured and thrown in the dungeons, with the guards finally getting their revenge on the thieves.

The three men travelled across the desert under the night sky through the violent, aggressive winds. Tomaddin and Brad had to walk across the sand while Gyllenhaal was on a black stallion, making their way towards the giant tiger head made of sand. Brad went to follow Tom towards it, but was stopped by Gyllenhaal.   
“What the fuck is this?” Brad muttered, staring at the crazy head of sand that appeared to be moving...  
“WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!” The Cave growled   
“Urr… It is I. Tomaddin.” Tom said to the scary cave.   
“And I'm Brad. We’re partners.” The street monkey said.  
“PROCEEEED...” The cave growled. “TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!” It said before opening its mouth wider, revealing a pair of stairs that seemed to go down into a bright, golden light.   
“Remember boy! First fetch me the lamp! And then you shall have your reward!” Gyllenhaal reminded them.  
“Come on, Brad.” Tom said, as they both nervously began going down the steps. A red parrot flew through the sky before landing on Gyllenhaal’s shoulder.  
“Why do you think the street monkey was accepted?” Gavin asked.  
“Perhaps because the cave knows that they’re partners.” Gyllenhaal (or Reynolds) suggested. 

Tom and Brad carefully stepped down a long, long staircase that zig zagged. They were both nervous as they went deeper and deeper into the sentient cave.  
“Is… Is this a good idea, Tom?” Brad whispered.  
“I don't know, Brad… But if we could be as rich as he said, we’d never have to steal for food again.” Tom reasoned.  
“Plus, you can bone the prince.” Brad said, knowingly.  
“If this is the price I have to pay.” Tom smirked, jokingly. They reached the bottom of the steps and came to a small archway that was glowing gold. As they both stepped through, they saw a huge, vast cave filled with mountains of gold and jewels. It was beautiful and inviting and too good to be true.  
“Holy fuck…” Brad said in awe.  
“Just a handful of this shit could make us richer than the Sultan.”   
“Good point.” Brad smirked, going over to an open chest that was overflowing with diamond necklaces and rubies. It was sat on a purple carpet which had very Arabic embroidery with tassels on it’s corners.   
“Woah, woah..” Tom said, stopping his friend. “We can't touch anything, remember? We need to find the lamp.”   
“Better be a good fucking lamp.” Brad sighed as they continued walking. They kept walking on through the treasures, carefully avoiding the giant stacks of riches. “Umm… Tom?” Brad said, walking behind. “Is the carpet following us?” He asked, bringing Tom’s attention to the same purple carpet, now rolled up and leaning against a golden set of armour.   
“Following us? No, it's probably just another one.” Tom scoffed.   
“Hmm… Okay.” Brad said as they continued searching. However, the carpet indeed crept behind the two boys, tip toeing on it’s corners. Then, it soon floated off the ground and snatched Brad’s fez off his head.  
“What the-? WOAH!” Brad blurted out, turning around to see the carpet placing the fez on itself, wearing it like a hat. Tom turned around to see it as well, eyes widening at the weird sight.   
“Umm… Okaaay… I take it back… It was following us...” Tom said. “Some kind of magic carpet?” He said as it seemed to be examining the two thieves, as if determining whether or not it liked them or not. “We won't hurt you.” Tom said as the carpet ‘walked’ over on it’s two tassels and handed the fez back to Brad.   
“Yeaaah… Thanks.” Brad said, suspiciously.   
“It's fine, Brad, it won't bite… It can't.” Tom reasoned. “Besides… Maybe it can help us? He suggested. The carpet suddenly got super excited and wrapped itself around Tom like a hug, making him giggle, before flying above the boys eagerly. “We’re trying to find this lamp-” Tom began and the carpet did a twirl before gesturing with it’s tassel to follow it. “I think he knows where it is.” Tom smiled as they went to run after it.  
“How do you know it’s a he?” Brad laughed.  
“Instinct?” Tom shrugged. 

It led the boys through into a big temple that they walked inside of. The cave became a lot less golden and more rocky, with a dark red glow that illuminated the rocky environment.   
“This feels ominous…” Brad whispered as they continued going deeper and deeper until the red glow faded away, and instead it was just dark.   
“Could be worse… Could be rotting in a dungeon.” Tom shrugged before they followed the carpet through a tight passage. They came into a large, circular cavern with walls that stretched up for what seemed like miles. It was half flooded with murky water but with stepping stones leading to a narrow mountain of rocks. On the top there was a beam of white light shooting up into the darkness above.   
“Wait here.” Tom told Brad.  
“What?” Brad said.  
“Just in case it’s boobytrapped or something.” Tom reasoned.  
“I don't feel good about letting you go alone…” Brad sighed.  
“I'll be fine… I just don't wanna tempt fate.” Tom reasoned before pecking his lips. As Tom stepped onto one of the stepping stones though, Brad couldn't help but notice behind him was a golden statue of a gorilla, holding out a giant ruby, maybe the size of an ostrich egg. Meanwhile, Tom was elegantly hopping on the stones with ease, then stepped onto the rocky mountain. Thankfully there was a set of janky steps leading up towards what must have been the lamp. He began climbing and climbing them, but it was incredibly steep. On the other hand, Brad found himself being mesmerised by the ruby, almost as if he was in a trance. He slowly began walking towards the seductive jewel. The carpet noticed then panicked and tried to stop him, pulling at his vest with the tassels but it wasn’t enough. Tom finally got to the top of the steps and in the beam of light - like a spotlight - was a stone podium presenting the lamp. It was golden and beautiful, with an angular handle and a long, curved spout. It didn't look like much.   
“We came all the way down here just for you, huh?” Tom whispered, picking it up. However, when he looked over his shoulder to tell Brad he had it, he saw that he was reaching out for the ruby. “BRAD, NO!” He shouted but it was too late. The moment Brad grabbed the ruby, he was snapped out of his trance.   
“INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!!” The Cave shouted.   
“No, no, no, I haven't!” Brad blurted out, placing the ruby back. However, the ground was shaking aggressively and the ruby rapidly melted along with the statue.   
“NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!” The Cave belted, before the podium the lamp was on burst into flames. Rocks began falling from above as Tom hurriedly began running down the steps of the mountain. The water transformed into magma as the steps suddenly morphed into a slippery ramp, making Tom slide downwards.   
“Argh fuck!” He cried out before flinging off the rocks and heading towards the red-hot lava. However, the magic carpet swooped in to save the day, catching Tom. “Whoaaaaa my God!” Tomaddin blurted out, holding onto the edges of the carpet. “We need to save Brad!” He yelled to the carpet, spotting the street monkey who was balancing on a stepping stone, surrounded by bubbling lava that was rising. Just before the lava could melt his feet off, Tom and the carpet whooshed down. Tom’s hand grabbed Brad’s and pulled him up onto the carpet, saving him.   
“Gotcha!” Tom said as Brad gripped onto the carpet for dear life. Suddenly, a large tidal wave of lava began forming behind them, chasing the thieves.  
“Move, carpet! Faster!” Brad blurted out. They flew through the narrow passage they had come from as the lava continued chasing them through the large caves. Stalactites were still falling from above but the carpet was managing to dodge them narrowly. They soon burst back into the large room filled with gold and jewels, still being followed by the aggressive and fast lava. It acted like it had a life of its own, as if it was reaching up at the boys on the flying carpet. On the surface, meanwhile, Reynolds, who was still disguised as Gyllenhaal, watched as the tiger’s mouth was raging in fury. The sky was shooting bolts of lighting around it in rage. Meanwhile, in the crumbling caves, Tomaddin and Brad flew on the magic carpet and soon came across the long set of stairs that they had come from, which were crumbling and dismantling. Above them was their last chance of surviving, the mouth of the cave they had stepped into. But suddenly, a large boulder fell and it crashed into the carpet, just behind the two boys, making them bounce off. Brad managed to cling onto the cliff face that wasn't far from the mouth of the cave, where Gyllenhaal stood. Tom, on the other hand, caught Brad’s foot and was dangling beneath him. Below them was a very, very long drop.  
“Help me up!” Brad cried out to Gyllenhaal as he tried to climb up.  
“Throw me the lamp!” Gyllenhaal demanded.  
“I can't hold on! Give him your hand!” Tom shouted.   
“FIRST GIVE ME THE LAMP!” Gyllenhaal commanded. Tom unhooked it from his pants and threw it up. Gyllenhaal snatched it before laughing maniacally. “YESSS!!! AT LAAAAAST!” He celebrated as Brad managed to climb up further, getting on more horizontal land. However, Gyllenhaal placed his shoe onto Brad’s hand, squishing it.   
“Ahh fuck! FUckkkk! What the hell?!” Brad cried out. Just as Tom latched onto the edge of the cliff face, climbing up. However, just as he was reaching the surface, Gyllenhaal reached down and grabbed his wrist.  
“What are you doing?!” Tom panicked.  
“Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward!” The evil man spat before pulling out a dagger.   
“Oh no you don't!” Brad yelled. He slipped his hand from beneath the shoe and scrambled to his feet. Without hesitation, Brad swung his fist at the man’s face.   
“Eyaaaaa!” Gyllenhaal shouted before dropping Tom, who fell back into the abyss of the cave.   
“Nooooo!” Brad cried out. However, Gyllenhaal bashed Brad in the chest, forcefully pushing him back, forcing him to also fall down into the mouth of the cave. Tomaddin and Brad cried out as they fell but before they could splat onto the rock-floor, the magic carpet made it’s return and caught the thieves. The mouth of the cave collapsed in on itself, sealing them inside. 

Back on the surface, meanwhile, Gyllenhaal was transforming back into Reynolds, looking very smug, even though he was still wearing the raggedy disguise.  
“Did you get it?” Gavin the parrot asked, flying back over and soon landing on Reynold’s shoulder.   
“I did! I finally got it!” Reynolds beamed before reaching into his pocket… However… He didn't take it out. “What? Oh no… Where is it?” He said, looking through all his pockets. “No, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” He screamed in rage and horror. 

Back at the palace, in his sleeping quarters, Hazmine sat on one of his blue velvet sofas in front of his tiger, face soaked in tears. He was heartbroken and devastated. Despite the luxurious and lavish surroundings, Hazmine felt like he lost everything.  
“Dearest? What’s wrong?” The Sultan asked, coming inside and to the prince.  
“R-Reynolds did something horrific.” Hazmine sniffled.   
“There, there, my son…” Pratt said, sitting down beside him, placing an arm around Haz. “We’ll set it right. Tell me everything.” He whispered, cupping his son’s face and giving it a quick kiss. 

Lying unconscious, underground in the Cave Of Wonders, was Tom who was on top of the magic carpet. Brad was sitting next to him, rubbing his head from just waking up. They both looked bruised and battered.   
“T-Tom… C’mon, don't die on me now.” Brad said, shaking him awake.  
“Urrrghhh… What happened?” Tom groaned, as the carpet helped him sit up right.  
“The spooky, mysterious man who hid in the dark shadows of the dungeons betrayed us. Can you believe it?” Brad sighed, sarcastically.   
“My head fucking kills…” Tom said as he looked up, confirming there was no way out of the cave. “Urgh, that two-faced son of a bitch.”  
“We shoulda seen it coming.” Brad nodded.  
“Well, whoever he was is long gone with that fucking lamp.” Tom sighed.  
“Oh really?” Brad smirked before pulling the, said, lamp from behind him.   
“You sexy little bastard.” Tom gasped, taking it off him.   
“I don't get what all the fuss is about. It's just a beat up piece of shit.” Brad commented as Tom examined it.   
“I think there’s something written on it but it's hard to make it out…” Tomaddin said before rubbing at it, in hopes of making the writing clearer. But suddenly, the lamp began glowing blue and started... Laughing! Then suddenly, fireworks shot out the spout and lit the cave up, exploding above them.  
“Oh fuck!” Brad gasped as smoke then began billowing out of the lamp along with sparks and random coloured lights.   
“Urrraaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!” A voice said. The smoke dispersed and standing there was a man whose skin was blue! He was shirtless but had blonde hair and a ripped body. He had golden hoop earrings and bracelets. He wore yellow baggy pants and brown shoes that curled upwards on the ends. He immediately began stretching, flexing his muscles much to Tom and Brad’s enjoyment. “Arrrrrgh, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!” The man groaned. “Hang on a sec, would you?” He said before rotating his head all 360 degrees, making the thieves gasp in horror. But the mysterious man was fine. “Wow, does it feel good to be outta there!” He beamed. “It's nice to be back boys, so tell me, where are you from, what's your name?” The man asked, suddenly holding a microphone and holding it out to Tom.  
“Uh… T-Tomaddin.” He stammered, bewildered.   
“Tomaddin! Nice to have you in the smut series!” The man grinned as Tom’s name appeared in lights behind them. “So what can I call you? Tom? Add? Addie? Peter Parker?”   
“What? No, just call me Tom.” He answered, confused.   
“How hard did we fall?” Brad said, rubbing his head looking thoroughly freaked out.   
“Please don't say you smoked before you came down here, this whole thing would be easier if you were sober.” The man said before laughing. “Yo, rugman, haven't seen you in a few millenia!” The blue man said, ‘high fiving’ the carpet. “Ooo, have you been moisturising those tassels?”   
“What is actually going on?” Brad muttered under his breath.   
“Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or he was a giant, it's hard to keep track sometimes.” The blue man commented, patting Tom’s curls.   
“Wait a minute, your master?” Tom frowned.  
“Oh lookie! He listens!” The man said, applauding. “So what would you wish of me? The handsome as fuck, long-contained, often lusted over… GENIE OF THE LAAAAAMP!!!” The man said, his voice like an announcer at a wrestling match. “But urrr... You can call me Ross, so the readers know what I look like.”   
“Woah, woah, woah… Genie? Wish fulfilment?” Brad gasped.  
“Three wishes, to be exact.” Ross smiled, holding up three fingers. “And don't be an ungrateful hoe and wish for more wishes. There's no substitutions, no exchanges or fucking refunds, you get what you get.” He continued.  
“We must be fucking dreaming…” Tom said, stunned.   
“Master, I don't think you quite understand how turned on you should be. So why don't you sit down while I put on a musical number to illuminate the possibilities.” Ross said before using his magic to create a soft, leather sofa for the two boys to sit on.   
“Is this what death is?” Brad whispered to Tom as Ross then sat between them.  
“So you see, Ali Baba had them 40 thieves, Shahrazad had a thousand tales…” Ross began singing before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. “But master, you're in luck ‘cause in your pants, you got a brand of magic that never faaaails!” Ross’ head sang before emerging from the waistband in Tom's pants, making him cry out in surprise.  
“Is he singing?” Brad said in surprise as the Genie then flew back out of the pants and suddenly had some boxing gloves on his hands as he returned to his spot between the boys.   
“You've got some power in your corner, boys!” Ross beamed before the glove disappeared and instead he held a handgun. “Some heavy ammunition in your camp!” He said before shooting it at Tom, however instead of bullets, white, hot cum splattered onto his face. “You got some punch, pizzazz yahoo and how!” He sang, jumping to his feet and letting the boys watch as his pants exploded off his legs, showing off his thick cock.   
“See all you gotta do is rub my lamp!” Ross grinned before his shaft grew like 5 more inches. He took Tom’s hand and forced it to rub his meat. The blue man then turned to smoke again and flew into the air, before turning back to normal with his pants back on.  
“And I'll say, ‘Mister Tomaddin, sir, what will your pleasure be?’” He continued before making a jockstrap replace the pants he was wearing before sitting and placing his ass right into Tom's lap.  
“Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a slut like me…” Ross smirked, grinding his ass into Tom’s crotch. He then spun around and held up a plate in front of Tom. “Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d’!” He continued singing before making a small mountain of dildos of different colours and sizes appear on the dish, before throwing them away. “So whisper what it is you want…” He sang in a low voice into Tom’s ear. “Because you ain't never had a slut like meee!” Ross cheered before planting a kiss on Tom’s lips. “You're the dom, the king, the shah!” He continued belting lyrics, jumping off of Tom's lap before zapping a sash around his Tomaddin’s body which said ‘MASTER’. “Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish! How about a little more spunk in your haaaair!” He continued before it began raining jizz onto the boys who were still sitting on the leather couch. “Have some of column A, try all of column B!” Ross kept going, creating two pillars either side of him, one which had a statue of a dick and the other having an ass carved into it. All this time Tom and Brad were in silent shock, watching the insane craziness. The Genie went down to his knees between Tom's legs. “I'm in the mood to suck you dude! You ain't never had a slut like me!” He sang before kissing the hardon in Tom's pants before leaping back onto his feet again. “Can your sluts do this…?” He sang, making his pants disappear again before bending over like a piece of paper and deepthroating his own cock. “Can your sluts do that?” He then said, taking the cock out and creating a second floppy dick that grew into existence next to his original one. “Can your friends pull this…” Ross sang, snatching the fez off of Brad’s head. He reached his hand inside before pulling something out. “Outside of their little haaaat!” He sang, showing them a book called ‘LA’s Exclusive Escort’ - whatever that meant. “Can your friends go WHOOOO!” Ross continued before creating 3 hot naked men, one blonde and the others brunettes, who were now sitting around Tom and Brad, kissing and feeling them up. Tom couldn't help but notice they had the names ‘Rocky, Riker and Ryland’ tattooed on their muscular thighs. “Can your friends go abracadabra, LET ‘EM RIP!” Ross continued to sing before all three naked men sprayed cum all over Tom and Brad. “And then make the suckers disappeaaaar!” Ross continued before the three men vanished in puffs of smoke. “So don't you sit there, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer your midnight prayers! You got me bona fida certified, you got a Genie for your charge d’affaires!” Tom watched the Genie continue to sing whilst still drenched in cum. “I got a powerful urge to fuck your brains out, so what's your wish? I really wanna know!” He continued. “You got a list that’s three miles long, no doubt!” He said before snapping the pants off of Tom's legs then making the thief’s cock grow and grow and grow until it was probably a couple miles long before it reeled back into it’s normal size. “Well all you gotta do is rub like so!” The Genie sang before giving Tom’s cock a stroke before his pants flashed back on again. “Mr Spiderman, sir have a wish or two or three!” He said, before cloning Brad twice, making three Brad’s altogether now sat on the sofa, who all cummed in their pants at once with a loud moan, before disappearing again, leaving the original Brad panting on the sofa. “I'm on the job, you big hot knob! You ain't never had a slut, never had a slut! You ain't never had a slut never had a slut! You ain't never! Had a! Sluuuuuut!!! Liiiiiiiike MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” Ross sang impressively as fireworks began exploding behind him in the shape of cocks and asses as he danced. “You ain't never had a slut like me!” He finished before the fireworks instantly vanished and Ross sat back down between Brad and Tom, finally finished. 

The boys were both recovering from the intense experience, especially Brad who was sitting in pants filled with his own jizz.   
“What? No applause?” Ross complained, putting an arm around his master. The carpet then ‘clapped’ with it’s tassels while Brad double checked to see if his hat was empty this time. Tom just stared at the blue skinned, sexy as fuck lunatic. He couldn't hold back any longer.  
“I need you…” He whispered before pulling the Genie into a hungry kiss. Ross smirked into the kiss, passionately kissing Tomaddin back as they began running their hands over each other. Suddenly, the leather sofa they were sitting on transformed into a large, comfy bed for Ross to push Tom back into. Brad fell backwards in surprise, into the soft mattress. Meanwhile, the blue Genie pinned Tom onto the bed, getting on top of him as they eagerly made out, grinding their crotches against each other. “Let's take these off, shall we?” Ross smirked, breaking off of Tomaddin and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the clothes on all three boys vanished, leaving them completely naked. Brad’s cock and balls were slick in cum, as were his inner thighs.  
“Woah… You're crazy.” Tom gasped, amazed.  
“Oh, honey, we’re just getting started.” Ross scoffed. “Lemme get that for you.” He then said to Brad before suddenly, in a cloud of blue smoke, another naked Ross appeared between Brad’s legs.  
“Holy shit!” Brad blurted out before the second Ross’ mouth began licking the cum off of him.   
“What would you like to do, master? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to fuck me? Or do you wanna do both at the same time?” Ross whispered into Tomaddin’s ear as their hardons pressed against each other.   
“B-Both?” Tomaddin stammered, bewildered.   
“Good answer.” Ross smirked before kissing his way down the muscular body, naked body.  
“Awh fuck!” Brad gasped out as the second Genie had taken the street monkey’s entire cock into his mouth, with ease. It wasn't long before Tomaddin experienced it too, as he watched the blue lips wrap around the head of his cock before swallowing it all, every inch.   
“Shit!” Tomaddin hissed, gripping the blond locks of hair.  
“Y'know what, if we have to be trapped in a cave forever, at least we get something out of it.” Brad half laughed, putting his hands behind his head and laying back, focusing on the pure pleasure of the Genie’s mouth going up and down on the shaft.   
“I don't even care that my ass is still sore from the dungeons… I need this so bad…” Tomaddin agreed, watching as Ross’ tongue swirled around the tip.   
“This will be a night you two never forget.” Ross smirked, briefly breaking off the cock before deepthroating it again. However, this time, it felt differently. His entire mouth was vibrating, causing Brad and Tom to instantly moan out.  
“What the hell?!” Brad gasped, gripping at the bed sheets as the Genies’ heads kept bobbing up and down, sending vibrations all throughout their bodies.  
“Oh my God…. Argh my God, That’s so intense!” Tom whimpered, arching his back.  
“Shit, if you keep that up I'm gonna cum a second time!” Brad half laughed.   
“C-Can I taste yours’?” Tomaddin muttered, curious of what Genie-cock was like.  
“Absolutely. You're the master.” Ross smirked, taking the cock from his mouth. 

Both of the Genies climbed up the thieves’ bodies before kissing them passionately. Tomaddin wrapped his arms around the blue body, whilst Brad found his hands being pinned down by his version of the Genie. After a moment of tongue wrestling, Tomaddin was rolled over by the original Ross, so that the thief was on top. On the other side of the mattress, the second blue Genie had climbed up Brad’s body and straddled his chest. Brad’s eyes widened as he looked upon the blue cock that was dangling over his mouth.  
“Shit, you’re big…” Brad muttered.   
“I can make it even bigger, if you want?” Ross #2 smirked, before the cock began growing and growing until it went over Brad’s face at an absurd size. Maybe 20 inches long and 8 inches thick.  
“Holy shit…” Brad half laughed as the log of meat slapped his face. “Maybe not quite that big.” He said, stroking the cock with two hands. It shrank back down to about 10 inches long and 3 inches thick instead. “That’ll do-MMPH!” Before Brad could even finish, Ross pushed his cock through the Street-Monkey’s lips. Meanwhile, Tomaddin was kissing his way down the original Genie’s body, going past the sculpted abs and running his nose through the thick trail. Soon, Tom came face to face with the 9 inch, cock with its vibrant purple mushroom tip wrapped in the turquoise foreskin.   
“It’s so beautiful.” Tomaddin whispered, wrapping his fingers around the base. Tom parted his lips and took the head of the Genie’s cock into his mouth. He began swallowing it, inch by inch.  
“Oh, yeaaaaah… That’s nice, Master.” Ross purred, gripping Tom’s hair. Tom couldn’t help but notice his cock had a subtle flavour of peppermint. It was delicious and only made Tomaddin more eager to deepthroat his new magical friend. Brad was also enjoying the peppermint cock, as his version of the Genie began thrusting back and forth into his throat, gripping his curls. Brad kept gagging and choking on it, tears welling up in his eyes as he slobbered around the thick cock that was being forced down his throat.  
“That’s it, Brad! Mmm, good monkey…” Ross groaned, feeling Brad’s hands groping his round ass. Tomaddin was bobbing his head up and down on the original Genie’s pole, running his tongue up and down the shaft as he listened to the soft moans escaping Ross' lips.  
“You want more, master?” He asked Tomaddin.  
“More?” Tom asked, coming off the cock.   
“Yeah, would you rather have two?” Ross asked before snapping his fingers. A second cock suddenly sprung out next to his original one in a puff of blue smoke. Tom gasped as he looked upon the two blue sausages, each standing for attention.   
“You're so weird…” Tom half laughed, despite being in awe.  
“Good weird?” The Genie asked, putting his hands behind his head.  
“Exciting weird.” Tomaddin said before taking both cocks into his mouth.   
“Thought so.” Ross smirked, watching his master try to fit as much into his mouth as possible. Meanwhile the second Genie was still having fun with his street monkey. They had both moved into a 69 position with the blue Genie on top, who was still thrusting his meat into Brad’s throat. The second Ross was deepthroating him with ease, with his vibrating mouth, bringing Brad closer and closer to the edge.   
“I-gunth-a-chumph!” Brad tried to warn him as he felt his own saliva running down his face. But the second Ross didn't care and just continued to give him the best blowjob ever and abusing his throat. Tomaddin was making himself gag every now and then too, swallowing as much of the double-cocks as possible. Every now and then he’d take turns between the blue dicks, bobbing his head up and down on each one. Then, he’d try to swallow them both together. Meanwhile, Brad was only moaning louder and louder around the cock in his throat. Then finally, he cried out in pleasure and thrusted upwards into the second Ross’ mouth, unloading load after load into his mouth. When Brad finished, his hips dropped back onto the mattress and his version of the Genie slipped the cock out of his blue lips.   
“I'm not done with you yet.” He smirked before dismounting Brad’s face. For a moment, he looked down at the panting and spluttering Brad, who was already glistening in sweat. Then, he rolled the street monkey over so his deliciously round ass was exposed. Ross #2 placed his hands on the cheeks and parted them, exposing the hole that was still filled with Kj the guard’s cum. “Mmmmm, tasty.” The duplicate of the Genie licked his lips before he buried his face between Brad's cheeks and hungrily began eating him out.   
“Oh my fucking Christ!” Brad moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets as he felt the tongue push through his hole. On the other side of the bed, Tom was still drooling around the two cocks in his mouth, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of Brad’s moans and whimpers.   
“Want me to eat you out too, baby?” The original Ross asked him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I fucking do.” Tomaddin nodded, desperately. 

The Genie's second cock shrank back down into non-existence as he and Tom began getting into position. So whilst Brad was gasping and moaning from having his ass eaten out by the second version of Ross, Tomaddin found himself on all fours with the original Genie behind him.   
“I've had thousands of Masters in my lifetime… I don't think any of them has had an ass like this…” The Genie muttered, squeezing Tomaddin’s ass cheeks before bending down. Tom’s entire body shuddered as he felt Ross’ tongue run up his crack, before soon penetrating through his cum-leaking hole.   
“Oh yeaaah…” Tom purred, feeling the tongue go deeper and deeper inside him, licking out the cum that the guard had left behind.  
“You like that, master?” Ross smirked into his ass, expertly cleaning him out.  
“I love it so much…” Tomaddin moaned.  
“I'm only getting started…” Ross said before suddenly, Tom could feel a second tongue pushing through his hole. Brad was experiencing the same thing - a second tongue pushing through his ass.   
“Holy shit… That feels weird but… Shit, so good…” Brad muttered, his sensitive cock still rock hard despite having just climaxed.  
“Keep moaning, monkey…” The second Ross snarled before slapping Brad’s round ass. It felt so strange yet so euphoric to the thieves. Like a couple of tentacles swirling and twirling around inside them, hitting multiple sensitive spots at once.  
“Oh fuck… Mmmm fuck, Ross, you're a-amazing…” Tomaddin whimpered. The second Genie was spanking Brad’s ass every now and then as he was devouring his insides with his bouquet of tongues.   
“Oh fuck yeah! This is wild!” Brad grunted. Then, the Genies decided to do something different. Their tongues returned back to their single form - but he made it grow bigger and thicker.   
“What the fuck?” Tom gasped as he felt the tongue stretch him out - like it was a cock.   
“Oh my God… What is even happening back there?” Brad hissed, feeling the giant tongue begin to fuck him. Both of the boys were moaning loudly as they felt the totally unique feeling of a thick tube of tongue hit their prostate again and again.   
“That’s it, take it boys!” Ross said behind Tomaddin. They weren't sure how Ross was able to speak whilst having a giant tongue deep in their ass - but assumed it was part of his Genie charm.   
“O-Oh my God! Oh my God, fuck me!” Tomaddin begged, desperately.  
“Yeah, you want the real thing, master?” Ross asked.   
“Oh fuck yeah! I need it now!” Tom pleaded.

And so, the two Rosses pulled their tongues out from the asses - reverting their tongues to normal. The original Genie soon placed his blue cock between Tomaddin’s ass cheeks, against the pink awaiting hole.   
“Oh wait, lemme just…” Ross said before soon creating a layer of lube around his shaft out of this air. Then slowly, the Genie began pushing his hips slowly, gradually inserting himself into the tight hole. “Oh yeaaaah, master, you're hole’s amazing.” Ross purred.   
“Mmm fuck… you’re big…” Tom hissed, feeling his hole be filled more and more. Meanwhile, Brad and his version of Ross were just watching in awe.   
“You want it bigger?” Ross smirked. Tomaddin gasped out when he felt the cock inside him grow in thickness - stretching him out even more.   
“Oh my God - that’s plenty!” Tom said, worried he wouldn't be able to take any more.  
“You got it, master.” Ross whispered, going balls deep. “C’mere.” He said, wrapping his blue arm around Tomaddin’s chest before pulling him back - making him lean back against the Genie.  
“Now it’s my turn.” The second Genie said before crawling over in front of Tomaddin. He bent over and spread his blue globes of meat, inviting the Diamond in the Rough to his hole. “Don’t hold back… Just put it in me!” Genie #2 said, giving his ass a wiggle. With the original Ross still balls deep, Tomaddin began pushing his own cock into the tight hole.  
“Wow… So tight…” Tomaddin muttered.  
“Mmmm, baby, that’s it…” Genie #2 groaned before pushing his ass back, forcing the rest of the inches into him.  
“Oh fuck!” Tomaddin gasped out.   
“This is the hottest and weirdest threesome I’ve ever witnessed…” Brad half laughed, watching his best friend being sandwiched between the two identical, blue skinned Genies.  
“You like that, master?” Genie #1 whispered into Tom’s ear, as he began thrusting back and forth.  
“Yeah… Mmm, yeah, I do…” Tom nodded, also beginning to move his hips back and forth. He could feel Ross’ meat sliding in and out of his ass, sending rushes of pleasure through his body - all the while he could feel Ross’ tight, tunnel squeezing his own cock.   
“Hey, monkey. Don’t feel left out. Get over here…” Genie #2 said, leaning back into Tom and gesturing for Brad to get in front of him. Without hesitation, Brad crawled in front of his Genie. “That’s right, I’m gonna fuck that bubble butt.” The second Ross smirked, watching Brad get on all fours in front of him.   
“Give it to me…” Brad said, eagerly. So, for a moment, Genie #1 and Tomaddin paused, to give the second Ross a chance to push his blue rod into Brad’s ass.  
“Ohh yeah, Brad… You love it, dontcha?” Genie #2 groaned, going deeper and deeper. Brad’s fingers gripped the bedsheets as he hissed from the pain and pleasure of the intrusion.  
“Mmmm yeah… Shit… Shit, fill me up…” Brad breathed. It wasn’t long before the train of bodies began thrusting back and forth, every single one of them moaning. Ross was fucking Tomaddin, who was fucking a second Ross, who was fucking Brad.  
“Fuck, that feels so good…” Tomaddin whimpered, feeling the overwhelming pleasure.   
“Yeah? Want me to make it feel even better?” The Ross behind him asked, as his hands ran all over Tom’s abs.  
“H-How?” Tom asked, both scared and excited.  
“Like this…” Ross smirked before suddenly, Tom felt a second cock at his entrance.   
“Oh my Go-AAARD!” Tom blurted out as his hole was stretched out even more, accompanying the second dick in his hole.  
“Holy shit! How are you doing that?!” Brad cried out, feeling the exact same thing. Both of the Rosses were now independently double penetrating the thieves.  
“You like that, master?” The first Ross grunted as the two cocks began thrusting back and forth into Tomaddin.  
“Argh… Fuck… Y-Yeah.. Yeah, I love it… It feels so much better than anything I’ve ever felt before…!” Tom moaned out, rolling his head back into Ross’ blue shoulder.  
“How about you, Brad? Enjoying yourself?” The second Ross asked, giving Brad’s ass a spank as he was bent over with his face buried in the bedsheets.  
“Yeah… It feels so fucking good, baby!” Brad muttered, feeling the two cocks sliding in and out of him. Tomaddin’s hips had gotten sloppy with their rhythm from the overwhelming sensations, but thankfully the second Ross was easily able to slide his own ass down his cock as well.   
“K-Kiss me…” Tomaddin pleaded, dripping in sweat.   
“As you command, master.” The Genie behind him said before leaning into Tomaddin for a kiss over his shoulder. Whilst Ross’ lips were expertly dancing, Tomaddin was sloppily trying to kiss back, desperately trying to focus on what his tongue was doing whilst he felt the intense pleasure on both ends.   
“Oh my God… Could this get any hotter?” Brad groaned, looking over his shoulder and seeing the insanely homoerotic sight behind him.  
“I think I can think of something…” The second Genie smirked. The two cocks inside Brad suddenly began vibrating.   
“Oh no way!” Brad moaned, loudly, burying his face back into the bedsheets.  
“Woah!” Tomaddin gasped, breaking off of Ross as he, too, felt the two blue cocks vibrating inside him. “Oh my God…”  
“I’m gonna fucking cum… I-I don’t stand a chance…” Brad moaned, his voice cracking.  
“Me too… I’m so close…” Tom whimpered, feeling the hot vibration of the two cocks deep inside him.   
“Do it, master… Cum inside me.” The second Ross begged, thrusting his own tight ass back down the poor boy’s shaft. After a few more thrusts, Tomaddin was the first to crack.  
“Argh fuck! Mmmmmmm holy shit! Shit, shit, shit!” He moaned out, his enter body shaking and shuddering as his cock erupted inside of the second Genie. And then, it was Brad’s turn.  
“Fuck! Mmmmm fucking hell! Fu-Fuck!” He cried out into the bed, his voice slightly muffled as he began shooting load after load into the mattress, his whole body spasming. When the boys’ came down from their high, the two Rosses pulled out and let the two thieves collapse onto the bed. They laid there panting heavily and drenched in sweat.   
“Mind if we cum on you?” One of the Genies asked.  
“Go for it.” Brad chuckled.  
“Master?”   
“Yeah… Yeah, I wanna know what Genie cum tastes like.” Tomaddin half laughed. So, the two Genies began jerking off, hard and fast, fapping away as they looked down upon their human lovers. Soon and in sync, the two Genies moaned out.  
“Oh yeah! Arrgghhh yeah, that’s hot! Mmmm, baby, yeah!” They both grunted as load after load of cum shot from their cocks… Except each load was a different colour. First it was green, then yellow, then red, then blue, then pink. Not only that, but it was glowing as well.  
“Holy crap!” Tom said as he and Brad were painted in rainbow jizz.   
“And I thought he was out of surprises…” Brad scoffed, looking down at the multicoloured puddle on his stomach.   
“I’ll make sure that day never happens.” One of the Genies said before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke, leaving them with just the single Ross, who soon flopped onto the bed beside them. Tom reached down and scooped up some of the rainbow cum, that was practically sparkling. He licked it off his fingers and it tasted incredible - like candy from the richest of kingdoms.   
“Delicious.” Tomaddin beamed, licking up some more.  
“Woww....” Brad gasped, also having a taste.  
“You like it? If you want I can change the flavour.” Ross offered, leaning on one arm looking as though he had already recovered.  
“No, no, it’s perfect.” Tom grinned. 

When Tom and Brad had eaten most of the remaining cum, Ross waved a hand over them, cleaning them off from any traces of jizz. All three laid there for a moment, with Tom and Brad still trying to recover from the most intense sex they had ever experienced. Tom couldn't believe his luck! He had his very own Genie! He didn’t even know such a thing really existed and had only heard stories and rumours of such a thing. However, as he laid there with his arms behind his head, he looked up to the cave’s ceiling remembering one important detail… They were still trapped.   
“So… Onto business… What'll it be, master?” The Genie asked, rolling onto his side and running a finger up and down Tom’s chest.   
“So you'll grant me any three wishes I want, right?” Tom asked, looking into the Genie’s brown eyes.   
“Almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quo's…” Genie began.  
“Like?” Brad asked.   
“Rule number one, I can't kill anybody. So don't ask.” Ross said. “Rule number two, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else.” He said before casually kissing Tom’s shoulder. “Rule number three, I can't bring people back from the dead, this ain't no necrophilia smut.” Ross added. “Other than that, I think you got it.”   
“Provisos? You mean limitations on wishes?” Tom asked, sitting up and exchanging a sly smirk with the street monkey.   
“Doesn't sound like an all-powerful Genie, to me.” Brad scoffed. “Can't even bring people back from the dead, pfffft.”  
“Yeah, I don't know, Brad. He probably can't even get us out of this cave.” Tom tutted. “I guess we’ll have to find a way out, ourselves.” He said as they got out of bed.  
“Excuuuuuse me?” Ross said, suddenly appearing in front of Tom. “Are you not seeing me?” Ross asked, flexing every muscle he had. “Did I not just give you the best sex ever? And now you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not now, bitch! You're getting your fucking wishes so sit down!” Ross insisted. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the Genie, Tom and Brad were sitting on the carpet, back in their original clothes. “In case of emergency, the exits are up my ass. Keep your hands and arms on each other at all times and off we gooooo!!!” Ross instructed, revving the carpet. In seconds, the rug bolted, flying upwards. Using his magic, the Genie made them phase through the rocky ground above and they zoomed across the night sky - leaving a trail of blue sparks.


End file.
